


Temptation's Call

by SylverStorms



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Lots of Vampires, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow-ish burn, Vampires, and by that I mean enough sexual tension to demolish the human world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverStorms/pseuds/SylverStorms
Summary: It all started the night Rose entered the decadent mansion of none other than the famous fashion designer and Clan leader, Priya Lacroix, desperate to earn the final vote that would decide her best friend's life -or second chance at life. However, the hedonistic vampire was not known for her kindhearted nature; in exchange for her vote, something of equal value had to be given in return. For Adrian, it was Rose. For Rose, the price was far greater.Indeed, she would come to realize, Priya was everything others made her out to be: equal parts selfish and charming, dangerous... fatally alluring. And as the designer's interest in her continued to grow, perhaps it was not simply her life on the line, but her sanity and heart as well.Yet, amidst the chaos, Rose couldn't help but wonder, could there ever be more to Priya than met the eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bloodbound, because if I did Priya would be a LI and already showing signs of redemption. Not to mention Kamilah’s screen time…
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Comment and tell me your thoughts, it keeps any writer going :)

 

 

 

 

**[Rose]**

 

“In exchange for my vote… I want  _this_ one.“ Priya smirked, slow and devious. Crimson nails manicured to perfection dug into Rose’s shoulders, keeping her tight to her chest. The human didn’t dare breathe in her hold.

Adrian denied her term with his whole body; brows furrowed, his voice grave. “ _No_.“

“Absolutely not!“ Lily protested with a cutting motion of her hand. “I won’t let you do this for me. I won’t let you stay here, not with  _her_!“ The words came accented by a low growl, born out of instinct rather than rational thought. Although sweet and brave, it wasn’t the smartest way to act, Rose thought, before the woman whose singular vote would decide her life.

“You will if you want to live~“ Priya sing-songed, her chuckle deep and reverberating as she lowered her chin onto Rose’s shoulder with the confidence of someone who unquestionably had the upper hand. Her cold fingers began to knead away at the tension in her muscles, just so. Rose resisted the immediate urge to lean back into the best massage she ever had.  _Focus_ , she scolded herself.  

“This is my choice to make.“ Rose replied, watching the hurt her words painted across her companions’ features.

“Rose, no. Listen to me –I know how humans Priya takes a liking to end up.“ Adrian’s jaw clenched tightly, eyes soft and pleading. But he could see it, too, that he was fighting a lost battle.

Rose had already made up her mind.

She was responsible for her best friend’s Turning. And she would ensure her safety no matter the cost. Priya wouldn’t kill her, she believed, perhaps naively, despite all she heard and saw about the woman. A bit of rough play was a small price to pay for Lily’s life. She would bear it. She could.

Meanwhile, the fashion designer observed the scene with quiet amusement. Rose’s heartbeat must have given away her decision, because she could  _feel_ Priya’s devilish smirk widen on her exposed shoulder.

“I’ll do it.“ Rose made her consent official.

Priya had the green light to do whatever she wished; and certainly seemed to revel in that power, if the smug, challenging look she threw Adrian was anything to go by. She began by running her hands down the human’s arms suggestively, stalking around her like a lioness, taking her by the wrist. The touch danced on the border between firm and painful. Hungry eyes unabashedly roamed over her form, indecent fantasies swirling in their depths. Promising heaven …and hell.

Not wasting another moment, the fashion designer made to pull her towards a different room, but Rose surprised her –surprised even herself– by closing her free hand over hers, hot to cold. Priya raised an elegant eyebrow in warning.

“One bite.“ Rose stated, looking straight into wild eyes. It took all her willpower to keep her voice firm, steady. “One bite, and you’ll let me go back to them. And you’ll vote in favor of Lily.”

Priya’s eyes flashed blood  _red_.

Faster than Rose could blink, her chin was snatched in a chilly vice grip, head forced up, her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The joints of her neck strained uncomfortably. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see Adrian coil, fangs bared, ready to pounce.

“You dare bargain with  _me_ , human?” Priya asked, the very tips of her sharp incisors showing in clear threat. However…

…as quickly as it came, the storm passed.

Priya’s grip eased. A curious, interested grin graced her lips. “Oh, I do so  _like_  you.“ This time, when she took Rose’s hand, she laced their fingers together with newfound respect. ”Sergio, you may escort our guests outside.“ She ordered over her shoulder at the disregarded houseboy, still recovering from being tossed into the far wall. “Some air will be good for them.“

Adrian and Lily’s worried faces faded along with the background, as Rose was led past billowing red curtains to a private back room. She wasn’t certain what kind of playroom she’d expected to see -or what reading  _Fifty Shades of Grey_ had done to her imagination- but it wasn’t anything like it. Not a torture chamber, and not even remotely kinky, if a little eccentric. Just how Priya liked it; with grand, floor-to-ceiling windows and an amazing view of the city lights, gleaming like a sea of stars in the canvas of the night sky. There were crimson-themed paintings of half-naked women adorning the walls, a fireplace on one side. A modern bar stocked with all sorts of mindbogglingly expensive bottles stood tucked off to the corner, where Priya gracefully walked, high heels clicking with each step. Half a second later she was next to Rose again, offering a fancy drink in a fancier glass. The human carefully accepted the cocktail. Its subtle, fruity aroma tickled her nose.

“Come, sit with me.“ Priya motioned to the luxurious red couch in front of the fireplace, sitting first, with all the grace of a true queen. How she could make every seat look like a throne was beyond Rose, who felt so, so graceless in comparison. She had about two seconds to calculate the distance she’d keep from the vampire- not that it mattered, when Priya’s arm shot out, grabbing hers,  _tugging_.

Rose fell sideways, practically into her lap. The drink in her hand wobbled, but thankfully didn’t spill. In no universe would dropping a cocktail on the designer  _ever_ end well. She gathered her bearings to the best of her ability; the second she lost her nerve would be the second she lost the dangerous little game she started with Priya. And she had no doubts the consequences would be pretty severe then.

Needing the liquid courage to make it through the ordeal, Rose decided she didn’t care to ask what was in the drink, and took a generous sip. Sweet cherry erupted on her tongue. Priya grinned at her expression.  _Wow_ , she thought. _Priya definitely knows how to treat a girl when she wants to. Too bad she usually doesn’t want to._ But she quickly halted herself from going down that path. _I…did not just think that._

She did think it, though. And that would have been so much easier to deny if Priya didn’t smell so heavenly, like body oils and expensive hair conditioner, if her lips weren’t so curved and darkly inviting, if she wasn’t so damn attractive on the outside. If Rose didn’t have a crush on the celebrity for years. At least until she found out what she really was like. Cruel. Hedonistic. Selfish. Sadly, her stupid body wouldn’t get the message, far from dissuaded. Growing so, so hot under her attention.

The contrast of a cold touch at her neck broke Rose out of her thoughts. Priya’s fingers gently guided her hair out of the way, smoothing it over her back. Despite the situation, the sensation drew a soft sigh out of her.

“Turn around.“ Priya said, half order and half request. Rose felt blood rushing to her face -to other places, far lower- as she complied. It made her nervous not being able to look at Priya -she’d always looked at needles before they pierced her skin, ever since she was a child.

Priya guided her head onto the comfy back of the couch, angling her neck how she wanted it. Rose’s stomach twisted into knots. She hoped it was just from anxiety, but part of her said otherwise. Sinful excitement trailed down her spine at the fingertips drawing her blouse further down her shoulder, exposing the line of her collarbone completely. She could feel Priya’s nose in her hair and her breath across her vulnerable neck. It… _did_ things to her. Things it shouldn’t do. Her heart thundered heavily. Rose pressed her thighs together, trying to quench the ache building there.

Her efforts were thrown out the window when Priya’s arms came around her torso and waist, long fingers splaying on her stomach, pulling her in further, if that was possible. Adding to the sweet torture, lips joined in the mix, pressing to the junction of her neck. Rose shivered, torn between wanting more and wanting out, yet Priya wouldn’t let her move an inch, feathering kisses along her racing pulse. Then those succulent lips parted and there was a tongue tracing an electric path up to her ear, teeth closing at its shell. Rose bit her lip, hard enough to hurt, wishing for anything to distract her from the onslaught of arousal pooling between her legs.

“What’s wrong, pretty thing?” Priya cooed into her ear, the timbre of her voice making Rose gasp.

“I… thought we agreed on a –oh  _fuck_ -” Priya sucked a bruise underneath her ear, “-on one bite.” Rose got the words out breathlessly, and it was a miracle they made sense at all, when she could barely think.

“Did we, now?” Priya smirked, licking her again. “But, baby, you’ll taste so good aroused…” And ‘aroused’ was an understatement, when Priya sounded like  _that_ so close to her ear, raw and throaty like they were having sex. Rose was burning,  _wet_ , out of her damn mind.

And then-

Then came  _pain_.

Sudden. Blinding. Rose cried out at the feeling of harsh needles sinking into her flesh, sucking her blood in greedy gulps. It was nothing like when Jax had bitten her. It hurt, it hurt so terribly tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and the pain drew on and on, refusing to cease. Rose gripped Priya’s wrist for support, and it was ironic that the person she sought to ground her was the same person causing her to suffer in the first place.

What felt like hours -when it was only seconds- later, Priya’s fangs retracted. Her arms fell from around Rose, who fell forward with nothing to hold her upright. Her hand immediately flew to her neck, feeling the abused skin, fingertips coming back stained red. She whipped around to throw Priya a well-deserved glare… but found herself getting pinned on the couch, instead, the blood-drunk vampire straddling her thighs. Rose defiantly met her eyes, a swear at the tip of her tongue.

“Why the frown, darling?” Priya smiled sexily, on the high of feeding, a thin trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. Rose couldn’t believe she found even  _that_ attractive about her.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_  She wondered. “Were you expecting something else?” Priya teased, drawing a fingernail over her collarbone. Rose’s traitorous skin sang. “Oh, but we can’t have the others thinking I’ve grown soft over a pair of pretty eyes, can we?” The compliment didn’t make Rose blush. No. Not at all. “Or allow some clanless worm’s mark to linger on you…”

Rose’s head snapped up. “What…how do you…“

“Vampire senses are an amazing thing.“ Priya explained. “The dirt clinging to you was bothering me. And unlike Adrian, I had the guts to do something about it.“ Her gaze swept over the fresh marks at Rose’s neck appreciatively. The clan leader leaned in, close, holding her the same way she would a lover, not a meal. “But you didn’t struggle, and you were so  _tasty_ for me…“ Priya whispered, barely an inch left between their mouths. “Such a good girl.“ The chaste kiss pressed to her lips was a small consolation prize. Rose’s mind fogged at the praise. Her breathing turned shallow, as she became increasingly aware of the thigh tucked between her legs. “And good girls I take a liking to get rewarded.“ Priya smirked into the following kiss, slipping her tongue into the awaiting velvet of her mouth, shifting ever so slightly on top of her. Rose’s hips rocked forward subconsciously, the need clawing at her insides overpowering her common sense.

Liplock never breaking for long, Priya’s hands roamed, down her blouse and underneath, setting her skin on fire. Every caress was multidimensional, its echo reaching the last cell in her body. Cool fingertips dragged even lower, past the waistband of her pants and underwear, until Rose could feel a nail scrape over her aching center. She moaned into Priya’s mouth, driving her hips into the contact in reckless abandon. The vampire had been building her up all evening; Rose needed to come undone more than she needed oxygen, in that moment.

Priya’s lips trailed off to the corner of her mouth, then to her jaw, then to the unharmed side of her neck. Rose’s fingers threaded in her silken wavy hair, trying to either pull her close or push her away from her veins, yet succeeding in neither. The expectation of pain somehow only added to the slickness staining Priya’s hand.

“ _Shhh_.“ The clan leader hushed, kissing her skin. “Be good for me…“ And her fangs sank into Rose for the second time. But it wasn’t at all like minutes ago, when she’d wanted to cry. Well, maybe she did, though not from pain. The euphoria that came from this bite was all-encompassing, numbing her mind and her senses like the most potent, most addictive aphrodisiac. Rose felt warm and tingly all over, the pressure low in her belly rising and rising to the point she felt like she was breaking in half. Her body locked up and shuddered around Priya’s fingers, the crest of her pleasure seemingly never-ending.

Finally, some semblance of self returned to her, long after Priya had removed her fangs and sealed the wound with her own blood. A final kiss was pressed to her parted lips. The fashion designer rose, adjusting her crumpled dress. Rose tried not to miss the weight of her lean body over her own. She took a few more quiet moments to compose herself.

Once her heartbeat calmed completely, Priya pulled her up, and Rose fought to stand straight on shaky legs. She began tiredly setting her clothes right, buttoning up her pants, wiping the lipstick marks from her mouth. Priya watched her with an amused glint in her eyes. Rose got herself to a presentable state exactly on time, too, because Sergio hesitantly peeked through the red drapes cutting the room off the rest of the house, then, requesting permission to enter.

“Come.“ Priya motioned with her hand distractedly. “Dress her wound and help her down the stairs, she’s lost a lot of blood.“ She ordered. The young man couldn’t meet her gaze as he nodded, placing Rose’s hand on his forearm for support. Priya watched his every move with narrowed eyes. Rose, on her part, was thankful for his support… but it was not his warmth her body longed for. What she secretly craved was ice-cold to the touch.

“Don’t have too much fun without me, darling.“ Priya called over her shoulder as she turned to walk away. “I’ll see you at the Council.“

The rest of the night, from the point Rose stepped past the threshold of Priya’s mansion and onward, was a blur. Adrian’s pain-filled, guilty expression and Lily’s anger and worry were the only things that really stood out, that she could clearly remember by the time she got home. Her head spun -and yeah, she’d definitely lost a lot of blood. Rose could barely stand in front of her bathroom mirror to prepare for bed.

When she did slip under her covers, dead exhausted, she spared one last look at her phone. There were a dozen text messages from Adrian, apologizing for what he’d let happen to her. For not protecting her. For allowing Priya to brutalize her neck.

But that wasn’t the only thing the vampire queen did.

And no matter how Rose may have hated herself for it, despite the pain and the tension and the fear of being eaten alive… she did not regret letting Priya have her wicked way with her. To make matters worse,

She would do it again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This has been sitting in my drabbles for sooo long. I needed to get it out of my system so, finally, here it is! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual themes galore. Basically Priya being Priya in all her glory.

**[Rose]**

 

Council meetings were never a good thing to exist on schedule.

The sheer amount of preparation it took to host each one could almost rival that of the Olympics in Rose’s book –and more often than not they seemed to cost just as much, financially. From the ridiculously expensive gifts exchanged between clan leaders to sway the rest in their favour, to the under-the-table agreements and general vampire politics, it was no wonder Adrian always came out of that room sporting a headache. Rose herself would rather be anywhere than in a confined space with the infamous vampire elite, oh-so-colourfully consisting of the most demanding, stuck up people she ever met in her life –and she didn’t even know them for the centuries her wonderful boss did. And she  _definitely_  wouldn’t want to. A few minutes in their company never failed to prove a few too many.

During the last two Council meetings, as an aspiring member of the vampire society, Nicole came to take over after Rose made the preparations. She had requested it of Adrian herself, and Rose couldn’t be happier to leave the caustic comments and spiced quips about her behind. Adrian thought it was for the best, as he so sweetly explained to her later, in private, and agreed.

The bliss of non-existence, of being as visible to the clan leaders’ eyes as the potted plants decorating the office, lasted only two weeks. Two beautiful weeks, free of Lester’s lecherous comments, the Baron’s demeaning remarks. Kamilah didn’t have a reason to focus her icy stare on her anymore, Vega’s endless campaign barely grazed her ears and… Priya was constantly on her phone when passing by her modest desk.

Rose didn’t have to look at them –at  _her_ , and be reminded of why she took to wearing turtlenecks in spring. Other than Adrian’s gaze clouding each time she tensed as the fabric dragged along the healing mark on her neck, she could almost forget the events prior the petition for Lily’s life ever happened. Almost.

 

...

 

That evening, she was elated to be able to wear her light shirts to work again, seeing the skin of her jugular had completely healed. Even… if it didn’t entirely feel like it. Even if the phantom sensation of Priya’s lips on her neck and pearly fangs inside her still very much haunted her dreams.

But the universe had a habit of screwing her over when things seemed to be going well. Nicole got caught up in traffic on her way to work.

Rose begrudgingly found herself once again walking into the wolves’ den, to deliver the files Adrian requested. Thankfully, all of the said wolves seemed to be busy, arguing between themselves, Vega and Priya wholly engrossed in talking on their very expensive-looking, custom-made smartphones. Rose went full commando in her circle around the large, polished table…

Until her hand was caught in an icy grip. Her heart skipped a beat, or several. Priya did not look up at her, but her mind didn’t seem to be on whoever was talking on the other line, anymore.

“Are you going to leave without saying hello?” Priya shifted toward her subtly, a dark little smirk playing at her lips, curved like the edge of a knife. She completely ignored her phonecall, the speaker resting against her collarbone, disregarded.

“Hello.” Rose forced a smile and attempted to pull her hand away –ineffectively.

“You’ll be staying this time, yes? I swear if you make me sit through this hell of boredom, staring at that dull, tool of a fake blonde  _one_  more meeting…” Blood-red nails dug tiny crescents into her trapped wrist. The warning, the sheen of danger in dark eyes, made Rose’s gut clench. Priya’s gaze dropped, something in the way her long lashes fell so strangely erotic, staring at the top clasped button of her shirt, right over her chest, like it took all her self-control not to rip it open right  _there_. Her vice hold eased, nails coming almost distractedly to trace the line of her belt. Rose felt heat pool between her legs.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke Rose out of her lustful trance. She jumped, but Priya’s head turned slowly, murderous intent bathing her features in an ominous light. Rose didn’t think she imagined the faint growl reverberating from her chest. Adrian’s matching glare from the opposite side of the table could turn lesser people to stone. The rest of the Council members were starting to notice the sudden drop in temperature.

By some miracle, the tension was diffused by the opening of the door. Nicole’s blonde head came into view and Rose didn’t think she’d appreciated her bitchy presence enough until that moment.

Rose took the opportunity to form some distance between her and Priya –and once she got her mind working again, made straight for the door. “Adrian, I’ll let Nicole handle this –I’ll be at my desk if you need me.” She hoped she didn’t sound as desperate for air as she felt.

For the following quarter, Rose threw herself into work, sending e-mails to Adrian’s contacts like her life depended on it –because her sanity certainly did. If she allowed her mind to stray to the damningly attractive woman eye-fucking her in a room full of vampires, the need building at her core spiked again, uncontrollably.  _Fuck_ , Rose grit her teeth, digging her fingers into the keyboard. She was just so turned _on_  she couldn’t even–

Rose stood, set on leaving the building for a while, but something small and white falling from her pocket halted her. She leaned down, picking the neatly cut slip of paper.

 _Be in the bathroom in 15’_  read the elegant letters, complete with loops and curves. Rose thought the sudden flip that seized her chest must be what a heart attack felt like.

Immediately, her eyes flew to her watch. Eighteen minutes had passed.  _No,_  she shook her head adamantly.  _You cannot be seriously thinking about this! This –no. Just no._ But her legs were already carrying her the opposite direction of the elevator.  _It’s unhealthy. Have more self-respect than this._ Her conscience begged. The rest of her was in no state to listen.

Before she knew it, she was standing before the bathroom door, every nerve wired with electricity.

 _One more time and that’s it._  Rose promised herself. She turned the handle…

Yet the interior was woefully empty. For the first few seconds, fear crept up her spine. She started to wonder whether it was all just a game when-

The world spun.

Rose was standing in front of the mirrors one moment and pushed up against a locked stall the next, face to face with too-familiar red eyes narrowed to slits. Priya’s hands pressed her back with force enough to make the hinges protest. Rose was breathless from the mix of fear and excitement she’d come to so intimately associate with the fashion designer.

“Defiance is only cute the first time, baby.” Priya flashed a fanged smirk, packing all the impact of a fragmentation grenade. Except maybe it was Rose that was bursting at the seams. “After that it’s just  _annoying_.” Deft fingers had her belt undone in nanoseconds, a few buttons ripped off her pants with the force Priya shoved her hand down her underwear.

Rose’s head hit the wall at the feel of her slender fingers, exactly where she’d needed them for so long. Priya nipped at her jaw and pushed up further, reaching so deep into her Rose had no hope of biting back a deep, throaty moan. “Shhh.” Priya chastised through another tiny bite. The ache only added to the pleasure.

“I–  _ah_!” Rose gasped out, lost at sea, drowning, helplessly fighting back the crushing tidal wave of her orgasm. She was sure she’d be sore for days –Priya wasn’t at all being careful with her long nails, but right then she didn’t have the capacity to  _care_ , more than okay with being pounded into the door.

“Cutie, the whole Council is on the other side of these walls.” Priya ardently whispered to her lips. “Do you really want them to know I’m fucking you senseless right now?”

Rose bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Priya’s tongue soothed over the scrape, sucking it into her mouth as though tasting the most exquisite wine. A low hum escaped her throat, soothingly melodic. “I’m—I need-”  _More_. Rose dug her nails into the designer’s silver-clad shoulders.

“I  _know_.” Priya replied, smiling into her skin seconds before twin needles penetrated the artery at her breast. Rose went numb from the pleasure, her orgasm so, so  _close_ , just within her  _reach_ –

Except.

Priya just as quickly pulled her fangs back, lips redder than ever before. Rose’s features dropped into a frown, arching to try and regain that perfect angle with which Priya drove inside her, moments prior. Alas, the vampire only eased the pressure of her fingers, slowing down further. Rose began to physically hurt at the release stripped from her.

“What…” She began to ask, but Priya merely smirked sensually, her cool hand retreating completely. “No, pl-” Rose cut herself off just shy of pleading for her release. She needed it so  _badly_. “Priya.” She said, failing to keep the irritation from her voice.

The vampire hushed her as she brought the tip of her index finger to her own burgundy lips, tasting what was left of Rose, while the human watched with a dry throat, tingling all over.

Priya made a point of looking at her thousand-dollar  _Cartier_  watch. “Oh, I’m so sorry, baby. Look at the time. If  _only_  you’d arived three minutes earlier, you’d be coming all over my hand now.” A sexy wink delivered her words. Rose’s legs shook at the thought.

“Wait-” Rose said, taking Priya’s hand before she could open the stall. Panic started to settle in her stomach. Priya  _wouldn’t_. She  _wouldn’t_  just leave her there like that, on the verge of breaking down...

“I can’t, cutie, but-” She leaned down, pressing her sweet lips to Rose's ear; “Feel free to get yourself off thinking of me.” Priya chuckled at her expression, delivering a slow, deep kiss to her lips.

In a rush of air she was gone, leaving Rose behind, frustrated out of her damned mind.

 _What just happened?_  She asked nobody, pressing her forehead into the nearest wall, slick and hot and worst of all abandoned. Priya didn’t kill her, but the way she left her, she may as well have.

 _Fuck her._  Rose thought, bringing her fingers down to the burning apex of her legs, her own touch nowhere near the perfection Priya’s had been. It lacked substance. It was just… empty. When she came to the thought of wild eyes and wavy hair and alluring fanged smiles, Rose still felt very much unsatisfied.

After the eventual return to her desk, she had to sit through two very uncomfortable hours of hyper-awareness that Priya was in the other room.

It felt like an eternity later that the Council meeting concluded, one by one the clan leaders taking their leave. Rose tried to keep her eyes glued to the computer screen, but failed miserably. The fashion designer trailed her nails over her desk as she passed by, paused at the door just long enough to throw her a flirty smirk. Rose's brain cells fried.

The second Rose made it to her house, she stripped her clothes off faster than ever before and jumped into the shower, turning the faucets to ice cold –though it didn’t help as much as it should, when a certain vampire kept invading her thoughts.

Rose finally sank into her bed, heart rate returning to normal. She could think like an adult again, and not the hormonal mess she'd been reduced to at work.

Until her phone vibrated with a message and she made the mistake of checking it:

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, Come to my club and I’ll go down on you. ;) –P.L._

_So much for the cold fucking shower._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Am I thirsty for more smexy vampire queen and absolutely cannot wait to see her again next chapter? Oh yes. Priya has so much writing potential -in my head, at least- I can’t even. Thanks to everyone who read and liked the first part and those who followed here from tumblr. Love you all :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage-year Vampire Birthday party? You bet a certain designer will make it a blast.

 

**[Rose]**

 

Despite whatever her horoscope may have claimed about ‘clearing out emotions’ or ‘opening new pathways to love’, Rose greeted the rolling of the new month equally confused, with her so-called pathways utterly blocked.

The latter may or may not have been her doing, but all roads pointed the wrong direction, at the wrong person, and she had to protect herself from walking down some jagged rocky path and falling like an idiot. It wouldn’t even be that hard. Every part of her other than common sense would wish for nothing more than to approach that certain individual, closer and closer, like being lured to a beautiful garden by the lovely scent of the flowers in full bloom. Except the garden was actually exuding poisonous vapors, and the flowers were carnivorous plants, and it was not a wonderful beginning, but a dead  _end_.

 _Pretty accurate_. Rose thought, watching the object of her late dreams strolling out of Adrian’s office with all the grace of a superstar, sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the setting sun and coffee cup in hand. At least Rose hoped it was coffee.

Priya passed her by like she didn’t exist. It was equal parts relieving and painful. Maybe the second time was the charm and the vampire grew bored, or perhaps she found a prettier mortal to mess around with. At any rate, Rose could finally start outgrowing her unhealthy crush on her.

“Rose?” Adrian’s voice came muffled from his office, seconds before the CEO hastily opened the door. He wasted no time in walking over to her desk and leaving a small, red flash drive in her hands. Rose barely had the time to arch an eyebrow. “Priya, in all her haste for her event tonight, forgot this. Could you please take this to her driver?”

 _Excellent_. Rose thought. Just what she needed to aid her in moving on. Being sent straight to the one person in the world she would actively try to avoid. “Of course.” Her reply came as a matching set with a tight-lipped smile.

By the time the glowing light of the elevator signaled the ground floor, Rose had rehearsed her line a hundred times in her head, already having played mental simulations of possible interactions with Priya. Flash drive clasped tight between her pale fingers, she walked out into the street, hair whipping maroon waves in the wind.

Thankfully, Priya’s limousine wasn’t exactly the epitome of subtlety. It was parked halfway into the street, its polished black lined with silver at key spots, the elegant, looped letters  _P.L_  decorating one side. Rose approached the bulletproof driver’s window, which lowered on cue. A familiar face awaited on the other side, sporting a sunny smile upon seeing her.

“Rose!” Sergio greeted warmly, dressed to the nines in a tight vest that, as always, showed off his impressive physique, leaving his midriff exposed to the curious eye. “You look nice. How are you?” His sky-blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the final rays of light fading out into the atmosphere.

“ _I_  look nice, supermodel? You should check the limo’s driver.” Rose replied casually, the steady support Sergio had offered that fateful night in Priya’s mansion and her own empathy towards his working ‘environment’ drawing them into an easy camaraderie.

Sergio’s subconscious reaction was to smile even warmer. Yet half a second later the edges of his lips faltered. His eyes darted to the black glass behind his seat, separating the salon, then back at the steering wheel. Rose’s shoulders squared, lips fitting together firmly not to make a comment.    

“Well, anyway.” She said, now business-like, raising the flash drive in her hands to eye-level. “Adrian asked me to give Priya this, so if you could please-”

“Bring it over.” A familiar voice interrupted, carried over all the way from the back of the limousine, where the door opened in clear invitation. Except, knowing Priya, the gesture was more an order than a welcome.

Rose’s heart beat louder with each step it took to reach the clan leader. Once at the door, however –its beat momentarily ceased. Priya was leaning comfortably back against the leather seats, caramel legs crossed gracefully… a beautiful woman pressed to her side. Her face was familiar –Rose had seen her on TV several times before, when she still used to watch fashion shows with Lily. The brunette spared her half a glance before lowering her head to Priya’s shoulder, looking more annoyed than embarrassed at the interruption. Rose only then noticed the designer’s hand, laying contently on the inside of the model’s thigh, so high it wasn’t as much a hint as it was a statement to her intentions.

Green fire lit within Rose’s veins.

It spread farther every second, encompassing her whole body. It-  _hurt_. Still, Rose knew she had a job to do. And evidently, so did Priya. She smothered the pain to numbness through sheer force of will, leaning down to deliver the red stick to the vampire. Their eyes locked. Red swam in the depths of the designer’s eyes, whispering of barely concealed hunger. Priya’s free hand came up, cool, long fingers wrapping around the drive and the tips of Rose’s own.

“Oh, how nice of Adrian to send this down for me! My mind was elsewhere you see…” Priya cocked her head toward her companion, all while studying her expression.

“I see.” Rose said distractedly, half-pretense and half-concentration, trying carefully to pull her fingers free, to no avail. The clan leader’s lips twitched into the tiniest beginning of a smile. It should  _not_  look so fatally attractive. “Well, you have it now, so have fun on your… event.”

“I’ll have more fun in the afterparty.” Priya’s lips pulled back in a sharp grin. “Do you want to  _come_?”

A fairly innocent question, twisted beyond sin between Rose’s head and Priya’s teasing gaze.  _Get your mind out of the gutter, for heaven’s sake..._ “I-um. I work?” Rose wanted to cringe at herself.  _Oh, how eloquent, nice job._ “Speaking of work, I need to go back.” Another tug, another failed attempt at escape.

“What’s stopping you?” Priya shrugged.

Rose dared to glare at the apex predator. Her fingers were soon released, a small smirk lingering at the impossibly red lips of her captor. The assistant stepped back, looking at Priya’s profile until the door sealed shut once more. The limousine hummed to life the second Rose stepped into the Raines HQ building.

Her following two hours of work were filled with guilty checking of the uploaded videos on Priya’s fashion show, in-between making business calls for Adrian. It was foolish to seek the sight of her, she  _knew_ , she just couldn’t help it. The designer was a vision in her strapless tight-clinging dress, shining like a jewel under the light of the cameras. Rose could only wonder how something so beautiful could be so terrible at the same time.

“I didn’t know you were interested in fashion shows.” Adrian’s voice came from dangerously close behind her seat. Rose jumped nearly out of her skin. “Relax, Rose, we all need a break from work.” He laughed, the dimples in his cheeks showing. “Which is what I’m doing right now.”

“Lily and I used to watch fashion shows all the time…” Rose trailed off, a hint of sadness slipping into her tone, unbidden. Adrian’s expression turned from sunshine to cloudy skies. “I was all about the show but she wanted to know the juicy gossip on the afterparties.” She chuckled at the memory. Lily used to approve of her crush on a certain celebrity, joke about it all the time… up until she met her in person.  _Don’t meet your heroes, they say…_  Rose thought bitterly. 

Adrian made a slight grimace. “Regarding ‘afterparties’… Priya didn’t happen to invite you to hers tonight, did she?” Rose was aware she made a weird face as she opened and closed her mouth with nothing to say. “Trust me, it isn’t anything you’d imagine. Or maybe everything you do?” He tried to sidestep graphic descriptions of what the ‘party’ would entail, but Rose’s confusion wouldn’t allow that. “It involves a lot of humans on a high and a lot of vampires in various stages of ecstasy, is all I’ll say.”

“Oh.” The reason for his discomfort dawned on Rose.

“Just, stay away from her mansion, Rose.” His expression was impossibly serious. “I have no idea what she told you, but she seems very fixated on you, lately. That… rarely ends well.” And despite everything, she hated the jump in her heartbeat at the mention of Priya’s attention. “Tonight will be the worst of all, as is every year –she’s still young enough to celebrate her day of Turning through… um, gatherings that can last for days.”

Rose suddenly found her keyboard  _very_  interesting. Heat spread across her cheeks. “Uh, stay away from deadly vampire orgy. Yeah. I got it. No problem.” She mumbled sheepishly.

Adrian laughed. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your work.” But he paused at the doorway long enough to say; “Just be careful.”

 _Be careful_. The weight to Adrian’s words followed her for hours after work. Perhaps it was that worry he couldn’t quite erase from his soft gaze, or that lightning flash of pain that betrayed he feared something a lot more than he’d like to admit. Surely, he didn’t think Rose was stupid enough to attend something so suicidal? Besides, she had already decided she wouldn’t go before Adrian’s clarification of the party’s activities. Although comfortable with her sexuality and mostly open-minded in the bedroom, Rose didn’t think she would appreciate a crowd of hungry eyes and pointed teeth drinking her in, perhaps literally, as she came down from her high. There was only one set of eyes and fangs she was tempted to cave for-

 _Dangerous thoughts again_ , she scolded inwardly.

Still, Rose was very much on edge thinking about the decadent clan leader. Sleep wouldn’t come, it was pointless to even try. So she made some strawberry-flavored tea with the hope it would take her mind off, and sat on the couch before the black TV screen, unused in the last weeks of Lily’s absence. Rose spared a glance at her apartment. Everything felt so much colder without her best friend there.

Rose’s phone vibrated on the cushion next to her. Frowning, she checked her watch. Who could possibly call her at two in the morning? The cup in her hands wobbled as soon as she saw the caller ID, Priya’s name flashing in bold white letters. She could pretend to be asleep. It was the wisest option– but then again Rose wasn’t known for her excellent decisions.

Her thumb swiped twice to manage to answer the call. “…Priya?” Her voice came out tired, almost pleading not to be screwed over so late.

 _“Hey, baby.”_  Priya chuckled throatily on the other line, the sound immediately sending chills and thrills down Rose’s neck.  _“How much longer will you make me wait for you, huh?”_ And,  _oh God,_ Rose bit her lip, she sounded high as  _fuck_. She didn’t know what to say to that.  _“Do I have to come over there myself and suck you dry in your own bed?”_

“I-I…maybe this isn’t a good time to talk-” Rose put a hand over her face, her whole body lighting up like a fuse.

 _“You seemed to like it last time. I didn’t even really have to touch you.”_  Priya interrupted her. A woman’s low moan came from somewhere in the background. Rose’s grip on her phone turned her fingers white.  _“You always taste…_ so _good.”_  The vampire breathed.  _“These humans don’t taste like_ anything _.”_

“Priya, please,  _stop_ -”

 _“Come here.”_  The clan leader growled. The moan that came from Priya’s ‘guests’ was pained, this time.  _“Come be my birthday gift, Rose. Or I will come over there…”_ she warned _, “…and I will fuck you to_ death _for doing this to me-”_

Rose hang up. Her fingers were shaking as she dropped her phone onto her lap, vision blurring with tears. They burned in her eyes until she couldn’t do anything but let them fall, feeling like her entire being was breaking in half. One part desperately begging and thrashing to be with  _her_ , no matter her own life. The other hurt and afraid and  _appalled_  that she would be so painfully attracted to someone so horrible, out of everybody in the world.

Rose cried and cursed the vampire’s name. But she grabbed her keys and was out the door.

 _Don’t come here!!!_  –Sergio’s message lit up her phone’s screen.  _Please, Rose don’t come here right now!_

Rose’s car tires screeched as she angrily stepped on the break, double parking outside Priya’s mansion. In that moment she couldn’t give a damn. Rose brought her phone to her ear once more, pressing her contact like trying to destroy her smartphone screen. The vampire picked up, several sounds like groans and hums reaching Rose’s ears, not a single one from her.

“I’m downstairs, but I’m not coming up there.” She said, jaw tight. Her whole body was strained to its limit –everything hurt. “You want your birthday gift? Come down and get it.”

For a while, nothing happened.

Rose’s adrenaline started to die down, and she was halfway into turning away when a figure appeared at the closed entrance out of nowhere, like an apparition. Yet ghosts didn’t have red eyes glazed over with lust, or lips stained with another’s blood –demons did.

Priya was in front of her faster than she could blink, towering over her in heels and a crimson satin robe tied loosely around her waist. There were blood stains on the side of her chin and chest, staining her black lace bra even darker. Her chest heaved, hair sexily tousled as though from sleep… or other activities. And her eyes; her eyes were  _wild_.

Rose had never feared her in such a way before.

Priya’s hands shoved her down onto the hood of her car, pressing her hips down into it. “You came. How…foolish.” She said heartlessly, almost mocking, eyes focused on the vein beating rhythmically at her neck.

Rose was tired of being played around with. She reached up and pulled her hair to the side with trembling fingers, staring up at Priya. “I’m sorry they taste like nothing.” She somehow found the courage to say. “Here you go. Happy birthday.”  

Priya’s eyes widened, her lips parting slightly. The blood-frenzy seemed to die down, pressure easing to the point it was solid, but the farthest thing from uncomfortable. The designer leaned in, running her nose along the curve of her jaw before resting her lips over her pulse. Her hands came around Rose’s waist and up to cradle her neck, which prompted Rose to wrap her arms around Priya’s neck in turn. When she pressed her fangs into her skin, the assistant closed her eyes and surrendered to the feeling, the nip of ache and then unimaginable bliss and intimacy. Priya smelled like smoke and someone else’s perfume, but her hair conditioner was achingly familiar. Rose buried her nose in her dark waves, closing her eyes. She didn’t want that moment to end…

Priya pulled back, sealing the wound she left through her own blood. She looked much calmer, and in a sated sort of subtle daze. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips, passionate yet soft, flicking her tongue into her mouth like she couldn’t get enough of her. Rose thought she might come just from that. Hot and heavy was one thing, but whatever that new mood was between them, it burned sweet down to the last nerve.

The clan leader was the first to break away, glancing back to the windows of her mansion as if to make sure nobody was watching. Turning back to Rose, she let her arms drop from around her, much to the human’s disappointment. “I would invite you up, but I don’t really feel like sharing you right now.” Priya motioned with her hand. “Well, off you go, baby. You look ready to fall down.”

And Rose really was. She was certain she would trip without Priya’s hand guiding her to the driver’s seat. The vampire’s lips curved into a small goodbye smile –and she was gone.

It was a wonder Rose made it back to her house safely. All the while, her body tingled from the lingering memory of what transpired between them. For the rest of the night, she tried to tell her heart to calm it down, but it didn’t listen.

She tried to get her mind to erase the image stuck at its forefront, of that tiny smile breaking her more than touches and suggestive smirks combined, alas, it defied her request.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand vampire ball where everything went right... until everything went wrong.

 

**[Rose]**

 

Days turned into weeks of silence. 

A month rolled by, uneventful. Rose once again settled back into her routine, knowing better by that point than to wonder what a certain vampire was up to, much less desire being part of it. This was better, for her health and her sanity, this faceless distance. It was her norm, how it had always been, crushing on the celebrity from afar, way before Priya ever knew she existed. She could be content with this.

She was content with it, until Adrian called her to his office to invite her to the upcoming vampire ball. It sounded like a page straight out of a supernatural romance book, yet there her boss was, charming smile set in place, hopeful eyes staring into hers. She should have said 'no'. It wasn't smart of her to agree no matter how one looked at her situation. Except. Except she couldn't find it in her to turn him down.

Except she wanted to see  _her_  a little too much.

Throughout the entire train ride to the event, all Rose could think was:  _Is Priya going to be there?_

Try as she might, she couldn’t focus. Images of ruby lips by her ear, cold hands on her bare skin, dark eyes turning red for her, kept invading her senses. And then, a sharp contrast to the passion was the indifference, the cold shoulder, the lack of contact. Priya was a whirlwind in her quiet life, chaotic by nature. Opposites that attracted, yet never matched, because they never could.

Rose had to excuse herself to gather her thoughts.  _Stop_ , she scolded her reflection in front of the bathroom mirror.  _It’s just a crush, blown out of proportion. Make it go away._ If only she could. She huffed miserably, shielded her eyes with one hand.

“Hey, sadface.” Lily’s voice so close to her side made Rose jump. “Oh. Sorry. Vampire moves –still new to the whole thing.” Lily rushed to apologize, taking a gentle hold of her hand to reassure her it was okay, she was okay and in control. The touch was grounding. “You’ve been… kinda far, the whole ride. Penny for your thoughts?”

Rose looked down at where their hands were connected guiltily. She used to be able to tell Lily everything –heavens knew how she wanted to. But, how could she admit to her best friend she was captivated by the same person who showed such blatant disregard for her life? Who, if she hadn’t offered herself as juicy bait, would have been the reason Lily was  _executed_.

“Actually, nevermind, I already know. It’s her, isn’t it?” Rose’s jaw clenched. “Yeah, I figured.” Lily paused and took an unnecessary breath. “Do I need to say Boss-man has a major crush on you?”

“I… wish I could be attracted to Adrian. I even tried.” Rose admitted with a lowered head. It felt like lifting a block of cement off her chest, saying it aloud, even if the guilt weighted heavy still. “Nothing works. It’s always her.”

“Ugh, your taste in appearance is top-notch, Rosie, but your taste in personality… my God.”

“I know.” Rose cracked a small smile.

“It’s okay. I mean yeah I hate her guts, but I love you, so if you want to talk about it I’m here, now available at all night hours, too. If you can deal with me making this face,” Lily drew her front lip up into a stupid grimace, “while you pour your heart out.”

“Lil’…” Rose’s lips slowly widened into a grin. “…your face always looks like that when I pour my heart out to you.”

“...I take everything back.”

 

…

 

Rose wasn't certain what she was expecting, but the extravagant castle that greeted her was certainly beyond it. She took in the renovated stone walls, the faint scent of flowers carried over from the massive gardens by the night breeze. The interior was equally impressive, tastefully decorated with red carpets and paintings that no doubt cost several fortunes.

Stepping into the ballroom was like entering new world. Vampires dressed to the nines stood all around, holding fancy glasses filled with what one could only hope was wine and chatting among themselves, while soft music played in the background. Rose felt entirely out of place, although the appreciative looks she was receiving from her surroundings implied otherwise.

Before she could make the mistake of looking too long for a certain someone, Adrian placed a guiding hand on the small of her back, turned her the other way. Rose came face to face with Kamilah, dashing in a way only a queen could be, in her gorgeous red dress.  _Wow_ , she thought. The vampire gave her a once-over, the corner of her full lips curling into a private smile.

“Not bad for a mortal.” she said in her even, regal tone. “I would be careful, Adrian.”

“I won't make the mistake of leaving her side.” he assured.

“I will take Lily here to meet the others. We won't be long.” Kamilah excused herself, graceful as ever, Lily following close. Rose made a mental note to tease her roommate about her googly-eyed staring later on.

An hour and a few soft drinks later, the brunette had calmed enough to start enjoying her night. Chatting with Adrian was always easy, nice. Then there were the vampire pairs dancing in the center of the ballroom, the occasional human in-between, where their eyes drifted between comfortable silences. Marcel Lafayette, the castle's owner, came to join them as well, his enthusiasm contagious as he spoke about his inspiration for the event.

Everything was going great.

Up to the moment a large group of vampires parted and Rose's gaze unwittingly locked straight ahead, to the very pair of burgundy eyes that felt forbidden. Priya was glowing like an angel in her stark white dress, adorned with diamonds all over. Her glass of blood paused against her bottom lip for a split second. Rose broke eye contact immediately.

“It'll be alright.” Adrian covered her hand with his own, taking notice of her rapidly rising pulse. It was too late, far too late, because now Priya's eyes stayed on her and the damage was  _done_.

Rose could feel her crossing the distance between them even with her back turned. Adrian subtly reversed their positions so his body was in the way, an extra measure of protection just in case. As if that had ever deterred the designer before. Meanwhile, Marcel watched the exchange with great interest.

“Marcel, Adrian, it's so good to see you!” Priya put on her most brilliant smile, its glow enough to touch a hundred hearts but not her own eyes. “Let me say, you have  _outdone_  yourself tonight, my dear.” she said towards the elder vampire. “And you, Adrian, I didn't think you'd bring little Rose to me so bravely.”

“You know Rose, as well?” Marcel inquired.

“Intimately, I'd say.” Priya didn't bat an eyelash, yet Rose wanted to  _die_.

“ _I_  wouldn't.” Adrian countered.

Not to be outdone, she summoned the courage to meet those eyes and found... ice lingering in their depths. Cutting and sharp, unlike the usual flirting gleam, the dripping suggestion. Rose didn't know if the blood she'd been sipping earlier caused it... or Adrian's proximity to her.

“So, what say you, darling?” Priya faced her. “Give me this dance.” It wasn't really a question.

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Adrian said, dead serious.

“As the host of this event, I insist.” Marcel hid a dark smile behind his sleeve. Not as innocent as he looked, after all.

 _No getting out of this one. So just get it over with._  Rose steeled her nerves and stepped out of Adrian's zone of safety. Priya grabbed her hand a little too forcefully, leading them to the middle of the ball. Pairs parted to make room for them at the sight of a Council Member.

The vampire's hands didn't shy away from touching, shamelessly roaming down her sides before settling on her waist. Demanding. Possessive. Rose's stomach seized. Priya stood too close, too tall with those 7-inch heels, too much. The human looked for that rare side of her she'd glimpsed during that night on the hood of her car but she was  _gone_ , leaving the worst of her behind. The part that wanted domination.

“How sad.” A razor-sharp fang showed as Priya whispered to her. “That he holds hope. He has  _no_  idea what you really like.” Silver-painted nails dung into the fabric of her dress.

“And you do?” Rose whispered back, trying to keep her voice cold despite the lull of Priya's perfume. God, she was starting to love and hate that perfume. Like the woman wearing it herself. “Why? Because I had a crush on you like half the people in New York?” she bit back. Her blood pounded in her veins. “Because I was drawn to you? Because I  _wanted_  you?”

The designer pulled back to look at her, her lips tight, set into the very beginning of a snarl. Her eyes were turning so  _red_... “Watch how you talk to me,  _human_.”

This would be the death of her, she knew, the line above all lines that she was crossing. The alcohol certainly wasn't helping. She felt everything related to Priya crashing down on her all at  _once_.

“Trust me, I see it clearly now; there is not a real thing on you to  _like_.”

Priya's lips pulled back in a vicious hiss –at the same time as a deafening bang reverberated across the entire ballroom.

Rose wasn't certain what happened next –there were screams filling her ears and suddenly she was flying halfway across the room, straight into a table, which split apart under the force. Something cracked –she didn't want to know  _what_. Her vision blurred before it sharpened from the adrenaline... and she witnessed something that would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

Countless Ferals swarming into the ballroom, falling onto the guests like wild animals. Tearing at limbs, flesh, bones, until there was very little left. Human blood and vampire ash scattered everywhere.

Rose's body locked up.

She couldn't see Adrian or Lily in the mess –she couldn't see  _Priya._ Kamilah flashed in and out of sight at unfathomable speeds, a whirlwind of rage and daggers.

It was then that a beastly jaw snapped shut right in front of her face. Out of pure instinct Rose reached for the broken leg of the wooden table behind her and shoved it into the monster. The Feral howled in pain and raised its claws –and that would be the end.

Except the next moment, its head was no longer attached to its body. Rose cried out as the remains fell limply beside her, looking up into the blood-red eyes of none other than..

“Priya...” she breathed.

“Get up! Get out of here!” Priya snapped at her in a way that was nearly as terrifying as the Ferals' howls. She disappeared from sight long enough to decapitate another creature with her bare hands. “ _Go_!” she hissed.

Rose scrambled to her feet and  _ran_.

She ran until her legs were about to give out and her lungs felt ready to burst –until the bloodied castle was behind her. The human fell against a tree at the edge of the forest, her heart in her throat.  

And it wasn't even over yet.

The sound of a twig breaking had her springing up, ready for a fight or flight... until she  _really_ looked. A bloodied white dress greeted her, sharp against dark olive skin and a pair of familiar crimson orbs.

Without thinking, Rose flung her arms around Priya's neck. Tears fell without pause.

“You weren't bitten, were you?!” she demanded, pulling at the vampire with all her might though it barely seemed to register.

“I wasn't.” Priya dropped her head onto her shoulder, wrapping her own arms around her tight enough to hurt. Rose would take this pain gladly for the rest of her life if she could.

“What's all this blood?” She was shaking, panicked.

“ _Rose_. Calm down. It's not mine.” Priya grabbed her arms and shook her out of it. “We need to go. You're coming with me  _now_.” the vampire made to take her wrist -Rose screamed in agony.

Priya drew back as if she'd been burned.

 _So that's what that crack was._ The human clutched her wrist to her chest. “I'm sorry –it's nothing I –must have broken my hand.” Priya didn't speak. For a few breaths, she didn't move a muscle. Then, she turned around and wordlessly flashed away.

Rose began to panic, until, half a minute later, a cherry-red  _Porsche_  pulled over. Priya opened the passenger's door for her. “Get in the car.”

The drive to the hospital was filled with nothing other than uncomfortable silence. Rose could see Priya fighting against crushing the steering wheel the entire way there. The clan leader made a few calls on the way, though Rose couldn't focus on what she was saying, locked in an internal battle of her own, against increasing pain and a splitting headache to boot.

If she survived the encounter with the Ferals  _and_  Priya's driving, Rose thought, she'd never ask her luck for anything again.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the massacre at the ball from Priya's standpoint. Rose is scarred -and the problems for the human don't quite end there.

 

**[Priya]**

 

Priya paced endlessly in her mansion.

Her hand clenched and unclenched, bracelets clicking from the motions. It was a good thing she had dismissed her houseboys in a moment of clarity, as soon as she’d entered her luxurious home. Otherwise, the temptation to tear them apart in an attempt to ease her nerves would surely overpower her will.

It had been nearly two hours since she left Rose at the hospital with Avery. Still no call. Her orders had been very _specific_ –to let her know as soon as the girl had gotten the treatment she needed. _What the hell is taking so long?_ If she didn’t know the younger vampire was the most trustworthy, fiercely loyal member of her clan, she would have started to fear the worst. Taking Rose herself had been impossible bloodied and thirsty as she’d been, yet she was starting to question leaving the human alone, even with her clan’s second.

A few heel clicks later, the smartphone resting on her bed barely had the chance to vibrate. As soon as the screen lit up, Priya was already answering the call. “Avery.” She said, her tone controlled.

 _“Priya, forgive me for taking so long. The doctors were busy and wouldn’t take her in. I had to bribe at least five of those mortal idiots.”_ The familiar, faintly accented voice in the other line said. _“She’s alright, I’m taking her out of here right now.”_

“Bring her to me.”

 _“Of course.”_ Avery assured. _“And –I heard about what happened. I am truly sorry.”_

“There is nothing you could have done.”

_“I could have been there. If not for you, then for Marcel.”_

Priya tasted something bitter at the all-too-vivid memory of Marcel’s death. His small hand, outstretched for help as he was bitten to his second and final death. Four hundred years of life evaporated in an instant, at the snap of one bloodcrazed creature’s jaw. Priya wouldn’t have made it to him in time –but perhaps if she hadn’t wasted those precious seconds saving Rose…

It was that thought which gave her pause.

The designer allowed her phone to drop onto her bed. She sat gracelessly, her gaze fixed on her hands. The entire battle against the abominations was a blur. Instinct had completely taken over and yet—

 _Did I really do that?_ She asked herself. _Did I really place a human above one of our own?_

For once, it was a good thing Kamilah chose that moment to call; she didn’t have the time to ponder on the matter further. Some questions were better left unanswered.

As soon as the unpleasant discussion with the other clan leader concluded, Priya caught the distinct sound of Avery’s modified _Audi_ _R8_ pull over in the vast space before her mansion. She focused her hearing on the pair inside, her second’s footsteps as she moved around to open the door for Rose.

“Do _all_ vampires drive like this?” was the first thing out of the girl’s lips. Priya had to roll her eyes. Of course. What other mortal would comment on vampiric driving after nearly getting chewed to death by Ferals. The nerve.

“Only the cool ones, honey.” Avery replied in her usual air of confidence, somehow made more apparent by her soft British accent. “Now walk faster, will you? Priya does not like to be kept waiting.”

The clan leader remained seated until the pair had come to a halt in the main hall. She emerged from the balcony, casting the voguish red curtains aside in a dramatic flair that accented her queen-like descent of the stairs. Deep brown eyes trained on Rose and her bound forearm.

“You look terrible, darling.” Priya commented dryly.

“Then I look how I feel.” Rose met her eyes in that damnable daring way of hers.

“Sergio!” Priya snapped. It took twenty whole seconds for the houseboy to make it to them. Five more and she would make sure he responded faster next time. “Take Rose to a guest room and draw her a bath. Nobody in this house is allowed to look anything less than exquisite.”

Rose pressed her lips together tightly, but she was smart enough not to test the limits of Priya’s patience and hospitality. Not that night, when it could prove fatal. The designer liked that. That she knew just when to shut up. That she knew to fear her, despite her disobedience.

When the two humans were well out of earshot, Avery turned to her, a stiffness to her movements that Priya recognized from her own earlier years. Fighting against thirst. “The girl… her blood. It sings so _sweetly_.”

“I know. A rare delicacy, I can confirm.” Priya replied, feeling her own insatiable hunger pull at her throat despite her earlier feeding. Rose’s blood was far more than potent. It was – _Addictive_. As was the girl herself. Something her clan would never be allowed to know, for Priya wanted this one for herself. “Thank you, Avery. Go to the Red Room. Drink your fill.”

“Have fun.” Avery smirked and took her leave.

 

…

 

Rose smelled heavenly after the hot bath she took, like wildflowers mixed with sandalwood bath salts and quality hair conditioner. Dressed in casual clothes but of the highest calibre, just how Priya fancied, reminiscent of the first time she came into her home and the vampire _knew_ she had to own her.

“Much better.” Priya did not hide the appreciation in her gaze.

The human looked at her, her expression shifting from a never-spoken comeback, to a wince of pain, to discomfort. It settled on a shaken kind of fatigue that didn’t suit her at all. Priya willed herself still, watching Rose struggle to walk to the couch next to her. Clearly, she had injured more than just her wrist.

She wobbled trying to sit down –Priya was there to catch her this time, preventing her fall yet pushing her down the cushions none-too-gently, to remind them both who she was. _What_ she was.

Rose’s beautiful features contoured to agony at the impact. Priya liked that –she tried to convince herself that she liked it, because humans scared and hurting was _fun_ , especially when she was the one doing it. She was the superior race, while they were weak, bloodbags, playthings. Worthless. Priya stood above Rose in every way. So what if she almost died that night?

 _A wolf doesn’t give a damn about the lamb’s demise._ Wise words once spoken to her.

“ _Damn_ you.” Rose spit out through the pain. The vampire was already turning to move away. “Wait—”

Until a hot hand caught her wrist. Too hot. The beating veins on it pulsed rapidly against her stark-cold skin. Priya’s eyes pierced through Rose’s, angry, at her and at herself. Rose didn’t let go.

 _Well, if she wants to flirt with danger that badly._ The vampire indulged her. Lowered herself back down, next to her uninjured side, seizing her hand and closing her own fingers until Rose was forced to open hers. “Is this what it takes?” Priya asked, feeling her eyes turn red. “To make you understand?”

“That you’re a monster? I already know that.” Rose said, staring into crimson and stating a fact. “You’re terrible. You hurt people for the laugh of it. But for some reason you’ve never hurt _me_.” She said that even as Priya was hurting her right then, with the pressure she was applying to her fragile human bones. “You saved my life earlier. I never got the chance to properly thank you.”

Priya lowered her head and felt the frustration leave her lips in the form of a hollow laugh. “I’ve never hurt you?” She pulled Rose closer through her vice grip. “Who do you think _broke_ your wrist, Rose? It wasn’t the Ferals, I can tell you that much!”

“I don’t see you smiling about it.” She replied calmly. “But if you do enjoy hurting me I can’t exactly stop you.”

All this time, Rose didn’t try to pull her hand away from Priya or fight her grip. And it wasn’t just because she knew her resistance would be futile. And it wasn’t that the girl lacked the fear she could snap and break her any moment.

She simply trusted her not to.

Trust was for fools. Only a fool would trust her.

Perhaps Rose was exactly that when she lowered her head and leaned forward, onto the vampire’s shoulder. Priya eased her hold enough for it to not hurt anymore.

If asked, she had no idea why she allowed it. Keeping a human long after they had exhausted their use, damn near holding her until her shivers stopped. Rose’s heartrate finally returned to normal. Awfully ironic, that a monster would make the pretty human feel safe from monsters.

Still, she felt a final warning was in order.

“I’m not a goody-doer like Adrian or Kamilah. Don’t confuse this for protection, little mortal.” Priya cooed quietly, close to her ear. Then, in a more serious tone; “You trust me at your own peril, Rose.”

“Maybe.” Rose whispered back, just as low. “But I trust you anyway.”

 

…

 

**[Rose]**

 

The next morning, Rose woke up in the bed of the guest room, alone.

It was early; she could tell by the lingering darkness to the sky through the binds on the sizable window. Priya’s perfume still lingered in the space, on Rose’s clothes, a ghost of her presence there.

Her arm felt heavy and uncomfortable –it would be a stretch to say she got any restful sleep but feeling the vampire’s chill against her feverish skin was as close as she could come to it, after what she’d experienced. The screams would haunt her for months to come.

Rose took the time to ready herself. Then, leaving everything in order, she exited the chamber. Two scantily-clad houseboys were cleaning the already polished tiles and decorations on the floor below the balcony, yet other than that the mansion felt distinctly empty without Priya’s grand aura to fill the space, breathe life into the vibrant reds of the curtains and paintings.

She only had to look a few steps further to spot what was undeniably the designer’s room. Bigger, fancier door, a ruby-accented threshold. Rose walked, almost magnetized by it, until she stood with a hand on the handle and no courage to turn it.

“That may not be a bright idea.” Sergio’s voice came quietly from the stairs, a few ways behind her.

Rose squeezed the handle in her good hand… and let it go. “Probably not.”

“Come. I have the limousine ready outside. Priya said to take you home.”

She didn’t know why, but Rose hesitated when she normally would have jumped at the idea of returning to her normal life. It was that feeling she couldn’t shake, that something was looming over her like a dark cloud.

Perhaps, she thought, she would never get the chance to admit out loud how deeply drawn to Priya she was, despite her horrible nature. That she’d wanted to say yes to every offer, since their very first meeting in the Red Room.

 _Then again, maybe it’s better she doesn’t know._ Her gaze dropped to her feet.

“I’m ready, Sergio. Let’s go.”

 

...

 

It didn’t take long for Rose to tell something was off. She had no calls from Adrian, far too many from Lily. The binds to her home were all completely shut to block all sunlight, when she never sealed them completely. She proceeded with caution, opening her door fully expecting whatever was inside to leap up and eat her.

Something did leap at her. A blur; and she was pulled by a pair of arms into a tight hug. “Rose, you’re safe! I was so worried, so _worried_ –please tell me I’m not killing you.” Lily spoke _way_ too fast.

Other than the sharp protest from her wrist, however, Rose smiled at the thought her best friend was getting used to her vampiric strength. “No Lil. Not at all. Everything is alright now.” She breathed out a breath that felt stuck in her throat for far too long, dropping her entire weight onto Lily.

“Yes… about that.” Another familiar voice came. A leather-clad man stepped into the light. Rose felt her surprise melt into a smile.

“Jax?”

“In the flesh.” The rebel waved casually.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Rose grinned.

“He is the one who helped me get it together after I sort of… freaked out and ran from Kamilah.” Lily looked sideways, a fang on her lower lip.

Rose wanted to ask about what happened, but never got the chance. Jax had taken a step closer –and his calm expression immediately morphed into a sneer. “Rose.” He half-hissed. “Why do you smell like _Lacroix_?”

 _Priya. Right. Vampire senses._ Rose bit her tongue, uncertain how to explain the whole ordeal to him. There weren’t many scenarios in her head where agreeing to be a Council Member’s on-and-off bloodbag, not to mention secretly enjoying at least part of it, wouldn’t sound like betrayal to him.

“She was the one who saved me yesterday, as hard as that may be to believe. I spent the night in one of her guest rooms.”

“Spent the night is one way of putting it.” Came out through gritted fangs. “She’s killed girls for _fun_ , Rose. Her blood orgies always come with a body count because her clan doesn’t know what control _means_.”

“I know all that, trust me.” Rose gaze flickered between him and the floor. It was impossible to explain that Priya was everything others thought she was… and yet, at the same time, far different from it. She couldn’t place it herself, the feeling she had about how the designer operated. It was undeniable she had done terrible things, she _was_ a monster, but that wasn’t _all_ there was to her.

Flashes of how wild and simultaneously _lost_ she’d seemed during her ‘birthday’ night came to Rose’s mind. That uncharacteristic way she had bitten her. Her statue-still lack of movement while Rose was the most vulnerable she had ever felt the previous night and leaning _on_ her. The explanation for all those things felt just barely out of reach.

“You’re both right and wrong.” Rose finally said. “I can’t put it into words now, but I assure you I don’t have a death wish.”

“I wish I could believe that. But you keep getting involved with the corrupt clan leaders and this is where it leads you, Rose.” Jax’s stormy eyes pierced through her own. Lily, beside her, lowered her head.

“What do you mean?”

“After yesterday’s incident, Adrian Raines is accused of treason against the Council. You and Lily are now suspects.”

Rose's breath caught in her throat.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council court takes a turn for the worst. Rose wonders if she made all the right or wrong choices that led her there, as she is faced with yet another one.

 

**[Rose]**

 

Time, to Rose, felt like an hourglass whose sand had long since stopped flowing.

A thousand questions flooded her mind, threatening to break the dam and burst out in a scream. How could anyone accuse Adrian for what happened at the Ball? Who was it? With what evidence would they possibly support such an outrageous claim? What did it mean, exactly, that she and Lily were suspects?

Jax had stayed for one reason only after hearing the news; to take Rose and Lily with him someplace safe, Council decisions be damned. He promised them protection, freedom. He could not promise the same of Adrian. And Rose would never leave him behind, to be devoured, to save her own skin. Adrian had _never_ left her.

She turned down Jax’s offer.

Her decision, however, was not without consequences. Coupled with the fact Priya’s scent lingered on her like a bold claim, it drove the rebel vampire to a frustrated leave. Lily, uncharacteristically quiet, stayed by her side, as she had promised she always would.

Yet, standing accused in the middle of a circle composed of angry clan leaders, Rose couldn’t shake the thought perhaps her loyalty had condemned them both. The vampires staring them down had all lost valuable members of their clans. The blow, to their power and their pride, was still fresh. They needed someone to blame. One way or another, they would have justice.

For once, Rose did not dare meet Priya’s eyes from where she stood, afraid of what she would see reflected on the other end. Brown orbs focused anywhere but there, fleeting, from the ancient carved stones surrounding the underground meeting room to the statues of old, to the vines coiling in an elegant embrace around them.

When Adrian was brought –dragged— into the same circle, bound by silver chains and framed by two armed vampires of Baron’s clan, the air turned ice-cold. It became apparent one wrong move would become his undoing… and it was likely half the people in the room wished for that to happen already.

Rose did not have to look at the seated, red-eyed leaders to know they were fuming.

“Let us get this over with, shall we?” Kamilah started, the irritation in her tone palpable like shards of glass hovering in the atmosphere. In that moment, her aura commanded respect for every minute of the thousand years of life –of power– she held over the others. She seemed entirely cut off from the world; something to be seen but not understood, something beyond comprehension. Ancient.

Kamilah gave the word to the accuser.

Rose almost doubted her own eyes when Adam Vega was the one to stand, holding all the charm of a corrupt politician. So confident, while providing undoubtedly makeshift evidence for Adrian’s doom. _Snake._ Rose’s knuckles turned white at her sides.

“Very well. I call forth an open mind; Rose Sanders.” Kamilah said.

The human had remained silent, until she was finally called to her friend’s defence. In hindsight, she should have known there would be a catch before she eagerly complied. The queen referred to her as an ‘open mind’. Rose had seen enough of the vampire world to know that was neither random wording nor good for her.

When Jameson came out of the shadows, the gleam in his eyes directed at her, the seed of her worries bloomed. The elder vampire confirmed the worst. “Us immortals can shield our thoughts against invaders. For humans and newborn vampires, that is impossible. Do not fear Rose –this will only hurt if you try to lie.”

Nobody would believe what a lowly human had to say. Unless… they could pry the information straight out of her head. It was a violation of privacy. It was– she _didn’t_ want to do it.

Rose’s heart skipped a beat. She convinced herself she could swallow down her fear. _For Adrian. Be strong for Adrian._ She repeated like a mantra. 

Then, crimson eyes were staring into hers and thumbs pressed at her temples. The touch was expertly controlled; Rose barely felt the pressure. The fear… well, that was a different matter. Suddenly, she felt she couldn’t look away, lost her ability to tap into anything that hadn’t transpired that terrible evening.

“Now, tell me. Did Adrian mention losing his keycard that night?” The queen’s voice echoed both in her ears and inside her head. The human tried to fight the invasive feeling. She – _couldn’t_.

“Y-yes. On the ride to the castle, he told me he couldn’t find his card. Marcel welcomed us at the front gardens and used his own to invite us in.” Rose found the words tumbled from her mouth without her consent.

“And for the time you have been by his side, what is the opinion you have formed about Adrian’s stance towards the Council laws and the Ferals?” Kamilah pushed.

“He has always taken the laws very seriously. Respected them deeply. He was intent on going above and beyond to find who was responsible for the Ferals. Adrian would never wish that fate upon anyone –he never wanted to turn anyone.” This time, talking was much easier, for she _wanted_ the others to know.

“I have a question for Rose.” Adam Vega spoke up from his seat. “Did he not turn Lily without her consent?”

“Hey, that was to save my life, pal!” Lily protested angrily.

“ _Silence_.” Kamilah cut her off. “Rose. Answer the question.” Rose tried to fight it –that wasn’t _fair_ but–

“Yes.”

And Vega didn’t stop there. “Furthermore, concerning his top-secret project labelled ‘Serum’ –you must have heard about it, for he trusts you so. Tell us, Rose, is it true Adrian is developing an injection that he hopes will one day be able to turn vampires back into mortals?”

Shock painted its ugly colors across the clan leaders’ expressions. Gasps filled the chamber.

Rose knew about it, Adrian had confided in her. She knew he spent a fortune on the project with the single hope that he could one day turn himself into what he had once been, what he secretly longed to be; normal. Free to love both night and day instead of prisoner to one.

Yet, in no universe would the Council ever accept such a thing. To those most proud of their immortality, the thought was preposterous at best. At worst... traitorous. Enough to sentence Adrian for the sake of that alone. She tried. She _tried_ to claim she knew nothing–

Fire consumed her.

Rose cried out in Jameson’s hands, but couldn’t truly move in that iron hold. She couldn’t run away. Worst of all… she couldn’t _lie_.

The whole room waited with bated breath.

 “I-It… _is_.” Her voice cracked.

The Council lost it. Hisses echoed across the space, reverberated off the stone walls. In the back of her strained mind, Rose could hear their hateful accusations.

Defeated, exhausted, she would have dropped to her knees if not for the vampiric strength holding her upright.

“Lastly, was there ever a point when Adrian left your sight at the Ball?” Adam asked. A pointless question. She was smart enough to realize in that moment the outcome had already been decided.

 “I’ll answer that one.” Priya finally spoke up. “There was. When Rose came to dance with me …just before the Ferals swarmed in.”

Rose finally looked up into her eyes, almost as if asking ‘ _why’_.

Then she remembered the designer’s words from the previous night–

“ _Don’t confuse this for protection, little mortal.”_

 

…

 

_Two days. It can’t possibly only have been two days._

Rose felt like she was losing her mind. Alone. Inside the dark, humid cell she’d been thrown in after the meeting had concluded, where she would remain ‘indefinitely’. _Is that vampire for ‘the rest of your pathetic human lifespan’?_ she was starting to wonder.

Not that the end would be far away at all, in those conditions. No pain medication for her broken wrist. Most of the food the vampire guards threw at her had been stale –at that rate she would soon starve to death. Adrian and Lily, bound and left without blood for far too long, were surely in no better condition. Not that Rose could tell. Their cells were practically on the other side of the seemingly endless dungeon.

Try as she might to keep them at bay, ugly thoughts had begun to rear their heads in her solitude. Thoughts that she may never see them again.

“I’m sorry.” Rose dropped her weight against the bars and allowed streams of tears to fall. Appearing strong didn’t matter anymore. Perhaps nothing did.

Then –a sound caught her attention.

Very light footsteps, which could not possibly belong to the brutes that were Baron’s guards. Not to mention the opposite direction from them, where the prison should eventually lead to a dead end.

A lone figure approached, yet Rose could not make anything out in the pitch black. Three more steps were taken, until the form stood bathed by the dim candlelight, right in front of her cell.

_No way…_

Rose’s field of vision filled with soft-glowing brown waves of hair. Leading down to light green, like the grass fields under sunlight she wished to see one more time before she died. Rose recognized those eyes. She’d felt them trained on her the first time she entered the Red Room. She saw them observe her at the hospital.

“…Avery?”

“You look like you’ve seen better days, princess.” The vampire said in that half-teasing way of hers, taking hold of the prison bars… and parting them in a single motion. The human’s lips hang open. She would never get used to vampire strength. “Are you coming with or do you have evening plans in there?” she extended a hand, pulled Rose from the cell and steadied her every step of the way, mindful of her injury.

“What are you doing?” the human asked, practically jogging to keep up with the vampire’s long strides. Her limbs ached from the unuse.

“Well, what does it look like? Breaking you out, genius.”

“But –” Rose tried to stop and turn back towards the general direction of Adrian’s and Lily’s cells. The vampire simply forced her along. Her heels dragged across the uneven ground. “The _others_.”

“Let’s make something clear, sweetie.” Avery said, coming into an abrupt halt. So abrupt, Rose almost bumped into her side. “My orders are to save _you_. They’re guarded and I will not risk getting my name or Priya’s involved in this mess. Do you have any idea what we stand to lose by saving your mortal arse? Get over it and be thankful you’ll live to _remember_ them.”

Just like that, Avery picked Rose up in her arms none-too-gently. She gave her three seconds to adjust her wounded hand. Then –they zoomed off at a dizzying speed.

The human held on for dear life, despite the titanium hold that already made it impossible to fall. The freefall-drop in her stomach seemed to go on forever…

What felt like ages when it was probably barely a minute later, they stopped. Rose reluctantly opened her eyes.

The landscape around her had changed from a nightmarish dungeon to a shallow river, the transition between the two a hole carved – _punched_?— in the layers of rock and wall, at just the right spot, no doubt by Avery’s hands. _So that’s how the guards never noticed her._ They would likely never notice the opening, either, unless they got too bored and decided to take a stroll all the way to the end of the prison, past skeletons, narrow corridors and sharp turns.

 _So there should be no danger._ And yet–

Avery suddenly stood rod-straight, listening intently. It reminded the assistant of a deer with its ears pinned back, statue-still at the faintest scent of a potential threat.

She set Rose down, pushed her a few steps backward, farther away from the opening. The human staggered but managed not to fall, even if her boots caught on the river’s rocks. Just as she was about to wonder what brought that on, a shadow leapt from the cave-like cavity.

One blink and Avery was gone, then coming down like a lightning strike, smashing something onto the wet stones with force enough to crack them. Rose jumped from the heavy sound of the impact.

Once her gaze focused, she realized what, or more specifically _who_ , Avery knocked cold and still held down by the neck.

“Jax?!” she gasped.

Not too far behind, two more silhouettes emerged from the makeshift escape. Rose’s heart leapt at the sight. Adrian’s eyes glowed fiercely in the moonlight, as did his pale skin under what remained of his shirt. Lily bared her fangs at Avery.

“Let him go. _Now_.”

“Cute, but he attacked me first.” Avery’s eyes were the color of blood as she stared the elder vampire down. “And since when do we side with Clanless scum?”

“Let’s see. He took out the guards, gave us bloodbags, broke us out. I’m on his side.” Lily spoke quickly. “Now kindly step the fuck away from Rose.”

Avery laughed. A clear, high laugh, that perfectly accented her fangs. “You had like, what? One bloodbag each after two days of starvation? I bet I could take all three of you right now. And don’t _test_ me, Adrian –you know what I was before I turned.”

Rose’s eyes flew from one vampire to the other. She didn’t really know the history there, but she’d be damned if she let her friends and her savior kill each other over her.

“Avery, let him go.” Rose half-requested, half-pleaded. “Please.” The vampire thought about it long and hard. Half a beat later, she leapt off of Jax and right back, next to her. The rogue was on his feet and hissing in the same fraction of a second.

“Don’t get me wrong. I have nothing against you, Adrian.” Avery spoke evenly, dropping her usual act. Without the attitude, she almost looked like a member of Kamilah’s clan instead of Priya’s. “I know the charges were probably false –I’m glad the Clanless could break you out when I couldn’t, for appearances’ sake. But as it stands, you are all fugitives. Rose doesn’t have to be. Nobody will care about the human in this scenario, just like the guards didn’t spare her a glance. Everyone will be after you and she will come with me and Priya and have the protection of our clan.”

“There is no protection your clan can offer.” Jax countered, lips curled into a permanent sneer.

Yet, Adrian stopped to consider it. The red in his eyes died down, as did Avery’s. “I think that’s her choice to make. Orders or no, you wouldn’t drag her without her consent, would you, Avery?” Something in his tone betrayed he already knew the answer.

The green-eyed vampire looked at him, then back at her. “Never.” she said.

Rose felt the tension drain from her body at the admission. So Priya’s clan was contradiction after contradiction. A leader who took what she wanted without care or remorse and a second who stood diametrically opposed to that. _How does that work between them?_ Which led to a more shocking question. Had Priya sent Avery _knowing_ she’d have a choice, or was Rose reading into this what she desperately wanted?

In the end, there was still a decision to be made.

“Tell Priya thank you from me. For everything.” Rose said and Avery nodded, a small shadowy line creasing her brow. “But this whole mess started with me on Adrian’s side. I think it’s how it should end, too. No matter what ending that may be.”

“You know Priya will not take kindly to this. From now on, you are on your own. That is your decision.” The vampire said, a hint of sympathy seeping into her tone. Maybe even sadness.

“I know.” Rose nodded.

It felt final; like turning a lock and throwing the key. It was ironic; that very door had opened by her own choice. Now, by her choice, it was closing for good.

Rose recognized the pull at her chest as she watched Avery speed away; in her mind’s eye, after all, those brown waves could belong to another vampire getting farther away from her. Disappearing deep into the night, where she could never reach.

 _“Can night and day ever truly be together?”_ She’d once read in a poem that came to mind right then. It felt like now she could give an answer;

_No, for some things in the world cannot be._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priya's carefully constructed facade starts to crack under her fury. Rose faces the consequences of her decision to remain with her friends to the end. That end comes ever closer.

 

 

**[Priya]**

The wondrous scent of blood lingered in the air.

Priya’s Red Room was alight with the energy and high of feeding. Her clan, thoroughly satisfied with the gifts she presented them for the night; only the most beautiful, exotic of specimens. The leader herself could not claim to be in such high spirits.  

Sharp crimson eyes roamed the resplendent feast before them. Vampires revelling in their wild nature… true _freedom_. Here, the only rules were the ones she made. The only law, her own word. Here, there were no false pretences of trying to fit in to a world that was lesser than them. Immortals took whatever they liked, however they wanted.

_As it should be._

And yet Priya had allowed weakness to cloud her judgement. She’d enjoyed her little game with Rose far too much; enough to forget what the girl really was –or wasn’t, compared to her. Whatever nameless thing happened between them, it had been new and exciting. The mortal tickled her fancy in an unprecedented fashion. From the way she spoke, to the way she dressed, to the way she tasted. Priya had been magnetized by those things enough to stoop down to her level. A fatal mistake.

And _this_ was the result. For the first time in a century she felt deeply and utterly _resentful_. A feeling she had associated with a past she would have wiped from memory long ago if she could.

 _How_ dare _she_.

After everything Priya placed on the line for her pathetic human life. Her most valued clan member. Her reputation. Damn well near her own Council _seat_. To have all that thrown back in her face…

The need to break something was suddenly overpowering. Priya had to excuse herself before anyone could see her lose her cool. She _never_ lost her cool.

The designer rose from her throne, the very epitome of elegance despite the lava building beneath the surface. She strode over to the front part of her nightclub, where humans danced and drank through the night, blissfully unaware of the predators just next-door. Her gaze caught Avery buying a pretty blonde human a drink on her way out. The younger vampire locked eyes with her and smoothly excused herself.

“Why you even bother with this is beyond me.” Priya turned to her once outside, arms crossed. “If you like her, just take her to the Red Room and drink her dry.” They had the same conversation before, casually. But in that moment the matter downright bothered Priya. A fuck ton of things did.

“I will if she wants me to.” Avery replied easily.

“Who gives a single _shit_ what a human wants!” Priya said back, the faintest hint of her near-eradicated Mumbai accent slipping in. Her nerves flared further, if that was even possible, at the momentary loss of control. _Get it together!_ “You’re a vampire.” There. She put extra effort into making that as American-sounding as possible.

“Yes, and I remember very well the time I wasn’t.”

“Yes, and that is your _problem_.” Priya approached her, one hand laying heavily on her shoulder. “Look at you, darling. Gorgeous, gifted. You are the only thing keeping you back. Chained, to a past that does not become you.”

“The past has a way of catching up with you, even if you will it away.” Avery stared straight into her eyes, unflinching. “And why would I. Without it I’d be no different from the one who forcefully turned me.” Of course. So similar yet so different, the two of them were.

“No. Without it you’d finally be _free_.”

Free from a lifetime of indoctrination by the clan of vampire hunters who raised her like their perfect little soldier, who had _stolen_ her from her real family and her home. Free, from a lifetime of slavery.

 _That_ , Priya could relate to, all too well.

 

…

 

 

**[Rose]**

Thunder boomed outside. Yellow veins formed and faded across the skies.

Rose snapped awake from a terrifyingly vivid nightmare. She could practically feel the crack of a whip across her back from the dream, the chains digging into the skin of her wrists and tearing it by friction. The fear of being transported into the unknown, to be sold off to God knew where.

It had been… so oddly specific. So much more like a haunting memory than something straight out of her subconscious. If only she could understand the language they’d been speaking, perhaps she’d have a better clue as to what was happening. Did her brain really go to the trouble of conjuring up a dream tongue?

Then again, she thought, it was probably the uncomfortable creaky bed in Adrian’s old house in the forest. The pain must have been from accidently rolling onto her bad wrist during sleep. It certainly wasn’t helping her mental state, the way the four vampires sat outside the bedroom just waiting for something to attack them.

Rose walked in on a particularly interesting conversation between them. Jax had started it, asking about Avery. Why Adrian seemed to respect her so, when she was a member of Priya’s clan and therefore worked for the best interests of a monster. A devil, he had called her.

“We were all devils, once.” Adrian said, eyes downcast. “There was a time we took our anger out in the world. We… followed a man, a monster, who wanted to enslave humanity to his will. At least, Priya is mostly clean of that.” He gazed up at Kamilah with the same heartbroken look. Jax straightened up in his seat. “I’d like to think I’m different now, I strive to be better but… I am in no position to judge.”

“Was that girl, Avery, bluffing when she said she could take all three of us out?” Lily asked next. “I mean… you’re her elder by two centuries. You’d have shown her who’s boss, right?”

“I have more battle experience, yes, but that wouldn’t matter if she used her Gift.” Adrian scratched the back of his neck with a small, embarrassed smile.

“Her what.”

Kamilah took over for the explanation. “Some vampires are gifted with special powers. Avery’s blood is poison to our kind, possibly an echo left from the rituals the Hunters performed on her while she was still human. In small doses it is not lethal but bigger ones… it has about the same effect as sunlight. One good bite from her or into her and you certainly wouldn’t be here right now.”

“So… who else is Gifted?” Jax, brow furrowed, pressed for more information.

“I am. Most gifts were simply dampened on me at first, until, over the course of centuries, it developed into a full invulnerability.” Kamilah continued. “There is Jameson’s rare psychic ability… Priya’s unnatural speed for her age.”

“ _Her_? What do you mean by unnatural speed?” Jax leaned forward. Clearly, he was not the fashion designer’s greatest fan. Rose listened closely from her spot against the doorframe.

“We’re not entirely certain. She hides her gift like a state secret. Not to mention she pretends to be normal to the point even those of us who have seen her fight start to believe it.” Adrian chuckled to himself. “But there was one instance she couldn’t hide it. The night we all fought against the man I mentioned earlier.”

“Soooo…” Lily dragged out the word. A Cheshire grin formed on her face, directed at none other than the queen herself. "She's faster than you?"

Rose could swear she saw a vein pop out on Kamilah’s temple. “Most definitely _not_.”

“But close?”

“ _No_.”

“Not even a little?”

“Stop–” Kamilah began, yet the words died on her lips as did the smile on Adrian’s. Jax and Lily were slower to catch up, until alarm painted shadows across their faces, as well.

Rose tensed. Waited for the worst.

Then, unexpectedly –Adrian turned to her and smiled. He extended his hand, which she took carefully.

“Whatever happens now, we’re all in this together.”

Rose did not ask why that sounded like a potential goodbye.

 

…

 

It was only a matter of time. Perhaps she had always known, but gladly accepted the illusion of peace.

Now, with Vega and Nicole and a truck full of Ferals facing them, it was clear the key to survival lied at their end. One look at her friends confirmed it; Rose had never seen them bathed in such an ominous light before, prepared to _kill_.

“I will pry that cursed serum out your system if I have to drain every last bit of blood to collect it.” Adam promised, his narrowed gaze set on Adrian. “But, really. What were you _thinking_? When Nicole came to me and told me all about your little project I knew I had to put an end to you. Your weakness, your affection for the mortals has gone too far. They are _prey_. You want to go back to being a sheep? I say you will die as a traitor to all wolves!” Vega’s viciousness underneath the charming visage shook Rose to utter stillness.

“You know who you sound like, right now?” Adrian’s face scrunched up. 

“Indeed. Gaius was right about one thing;” The darkness shimmering around Kamilah and Adrian at the mention of that name rivalled the abyss. “We should be ruling over humans as the gods we _are_!”

All it took for Rose’s nightmares to come crashing around her was the press of a remote.

The creatures writhing on the inside of the container leapt out in the open in a cacophony of wails and hisses. The sound alone was enough to make her stomach turn. And the sight; up close and personal with the fiends again, with their hazy, blood-crazed eyes and malformed bodies. The scent of rot lingered heavy in the air as they fell on top of them like a swarm of locusts.

Adrenaline kicked inside Rose’s veins. She made a mad dash to the side, narrowly avoiding a crude claw. Kamilah took care of the rest. The assistant scrambled to hide behind the nearest rock, watching her friends fight for their lives and her own.

Soon, though, it became clear the Ferals were overpowering them. Adam sat back and smiled like he had already won. Rose knew she had to do something, anything…

Then she remembered. The way Priya had talked about the potency of her blood. Adrian’s words about the creatures ruled entirely by their bloodlust. She knew what she had to do.

Rose grabbed the nearest sharp rock and dragged the point in a horizontal line across the inside of her forearm. Crimson sprung to the surface. The creatures froze –drool slipped down their agape jaws as they turned to her.

“Run!” Adrian roared.

And Rose did.

If the Ferals were so focused on getting to her they ignored the others, they had a fighting chance after all. It all depended on how long Rose could stay alive. Memories of the night of the Ball came flooding in, unbidden. The horror she had experienced that day that would always remain a part of her. It hadn’t killed her –thanks to Priya. She could at least make sure nobody else died this time.

Even if that meant she had to.

She ran until the earth seemed to run out of oxygen. Lungs and legs burning. The sounds of hisses seemed to be getting farther away, though it was hard to tell with her heart beating so loudly in her ears.

Breathing heavily, her injured side hurting like nothing had a right to, Rose stopped, slumping against the thick bark of an old tree. If the monsters caught up to her now, that would be the end of it. And if her last thoughts should be of better times…

Her mind flashed a few nights back, when she had leaned into Priya’s space without being mocked or pushed away for her feelings. She could still feel the soothing cold of her skin if she closed her eyes. Smell her perfume. Marvel at how there was never a single hair out of place.

There was no doubt in her mind Priya hated her now.

Yet, if Rose was to die… she thought she could be selfish one final time.

Her fingers were shaking too much to make the task easy, but she managed to find Priya’s contact on her phone. Before she knew what she was doing, her thumb had already pressed the ‘call’ button. She wouldn’t pick up, of course not, but if her voicemail message was her voice then–

_“You have some nerve calling me right now, you pathetic piece of–”_

“Priya.” Rose breathed out like a prayer, tears finally, _finally_ streaming down her cheeks. Not loud like a waterfall, but quiet like a river. She kept her voice even, how she managed that unknown even to herself. The vampire didn’t need to picture her in the desperate situation she was in. “I’m -I’m sorry. I just had to say I’m sorry…”

_“No, I really don’t give a—”_

“I don’t have time. I’m really out of time so please just _listen_.” Rose closed her eyes bitterly. “I wanted to go with you.” She confessed. “From the first moment I saw you I wanted to go with you. Remember when –back in the Red Room. I always had the biggest crush on you, and then I saw you in person–” She didn’t know what she was saying. Was it making sense? Nevertheless, the continued. “God, you’re _terrible_ but I don’t regret a single moment I spent with you. You made me feel so intense. So … _alive_.”

 _“Rose…”_ Priya said slowly on the other end. “ _Where are you?”_ She almost sounded worried –that was nice. Rose was convinced she was imagining it but it was a beautiful thought to go out with. More silent tears drip-dropped onto the humid grass below.

The hisses started to draw near again. Too close for comfort.

“Whatever it’s worth, I just had to tell you, I care about you. Somewhere in all this mess I realized I did. Beyond the looks. But the looks do help –you’re gorgeous.”

A pair of crazed red orbs drew nearer, jagged teeth gleaming with saliva in the dark. Rose was out of time.

“Priya –goodbye.” She said. Ended the call. At least the clan leader wouldn’t hear her scream the final seconds of her life.

The phone slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. This time, there was no point in running. Rose closed her eyes and accepted what was to come. Braced for the pain.

Instead, what she heard was an agonizing high wail.

Vampire dust scattered over her clothes and face.

The relief that overcame her was short-lived.

As soon as she opened her eyes, Rose knew it would have been better if the creature had gotten to her. Faster. Merciful. But now Adam Vega was standing in its place, a horrifying glow in his red gaze.

“Not so fast, human.” His large hand closed around the cast on her broken wrist, instantly breaking it. A sharp cry tore itself from Rose’s throat. She collapsed on her knees, all air knocked from her lungs. “Because of the foolish stunt you pulled, my Ferals are dust and your little vampire entourage is on its way right now.”

Rose forced a chuckle through the agony. “G-good. Fuck you.” It was worth it for all of two seconds. Then the healing bones of her wrist were cracking again and she nearly fainted from the torture. The earth spun. A quick death at that point was wishful thinking.

“But I will be killing Adrian tonight for his crime against vampires. And thanks to you, it will be a slower, far more painful death than I had in mind.”

 _What?_ Rose stopped thrashing.

“Do you know what vampires like him, weak, _mortal_ at heart, are driven mad from? It is watching what they love most _die_ before their eyes while they go on, unscathed. Carrying that torment with them… for all eternity.”

And Rose knew. She knew then without a shadow of a doubt she would be dying that night in the woods. But she also knew if Adrian witnessed her end with his own eyes…

…he’d be dying a thousand deaths.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation at the woods can only end in one way. Loyalties will be put to the test. Blood will be spilled.

 

**[Priya]**

_Goodbye._

That single word played on repeat inside Priya’s head, drowning out all else. When, moments prior, she had been able to hear the faintest whisper within her club, now there was no sound reaching her ears. Everything felt frozen, filtered grey and lifeless and _silent_.

Her hand shook as she brought her phone down from her ear, seconds after the other line had been cut. For the first time since her mortal years, Priya felt _cold_. A distinct chill, edging from the tips of her limbs to her gut, to her chest and coiling there like a snake. She didn’t know what that feeling was. Fear? No, fear couldn’t paralyze vampires in this way.

Dread.

_Why is Rose telling me goodbye?_

She wouldn’t have called. The damn human was too proud and stubborn to call in any situation. It didn’t make sense that she would suddenly pour her heart out to Priya. Well, not unless it was the last thing she ever said to her. Not unless… she was dying.

“Track her phone.” The clan leader didn’t really know what she was saying. But she must have said something, because Avery was moving fast, taking her smartphone and plugging a nail-sized chip to the bottom. 

Rose was dying. And Priya was losing the earth beneath her feet. This wasn’t supposed to be what it felt like. Humans died all the time. It was the very concept of being mortal –the expiration date. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Judging by the company Rose chose to keep, probably sooner. Wasn’t that ultimately for the best, for Priya? She could go back to her normal, luxurious, perfect life. Enjoying anything and everything she laid eyes on instead of always subconsciously searching for one thing.

 _“She is but a speck of dust to your eternity.”_ Again, the words of her sire echoed in the back of her mind. He was right, of course. Those had been different circumstances, but he was still right.

Or weren’t they all that different. Memories begged to differ—

Priya didn’t _want_ to remember.

“Priya.” Avery had to grab her arm to get her attention. The hacked smartphone was held up, a single dot marked on the map along with coordinates that were burned into the designer’s mind. “Southeast of here, forty-two miles, at the heart of the forest.”

Forty-two miles. Priya’s gaze flashed to her shiny _Porche_ and Avery’s gleaming _Audi_ , parked side by side. In reality, there was no vehicle yet invented that could even have a chance at getting to Rose in time. That was, of course, assuming the girl wasn’t already dead.

Priya still wasn’t entirely certain of her own actions, but before she realized it, she was _running_.

Buildings, cars and lights all blurred into one. Over the rushing wind, the clan leader heard her name being called. When she looked over her shoulder, however, Avery was too far behind to even fully make out. Wild brown eyes widened at the realization.

_Have I gotten faster…?_

…

 

She had lived this before. Once before.

Everything Priya partied, laughed, drank away, everything she _buried_ six feet deep into the black mud of what was left of her heart clawed its way right back up to stare her in the face. Her deepest secrets, her worst fears, her most haunting memories. Her past, materialized again before her very eyes.

Somewhere between her transition from nothing to goddess among men, there had been someone. A girl. Priya had gone to great lengths to forget her name, the color of her eyes and the details of her face, but it wasn’t as easy to forget her personality. The rare light she exuded towards people like her who didn’t deserve it, towards a world that was too messed up for her to exist in. That girl had the stubbornness of an entire nation crammed into her… as well as the bravery of its most notable heroes.

That girl had aided her in her escape from their shared captivity and stayed behind to face the consequences alone.

For some unfathomable reason, she had trusted Priya’s promise to come back for her someday. It was obvious in her beautiful, heart-wrenching smile, yet there had been nothing to base that hope upon. Priya herself didn’t know why she had made it when she realistically had no means of ever keeping it –another lie to add to her growing collection.

Self-loathing started to grow like a weed inside her the following weeks. She had to cut it off, that damned piece of her heart that tortured her with thoughts of the girl. That line of thinking couldn’t continue, fighting against her only ally: herself. Not in her world, where it was all about _survival_.

The young Indian didn’t have anyone else. Didn’t have anything to go by, alone in the vastness of the world. She had the old legends of her tribe, though, about immortal devils walking the earth, marked by eternal hunger and a deep-rooted fear of sunlight. She had her cunning –and she could get people to talk.

Soon, she found out of the Lord of the opposing land, said to have not aged a day since his first bloody conquest. A monster, some called him. Voices that would be silenced quickly.

But if he really was a monster with that kind of power… Priya only had to prove she hid something far worse in her own heart.

She poisoned and lied and clawed her way to him. In the end, Adam saw fit to grant her request, share his cursed gift with her. After all, Priya had never been meant for that worthless, human life to begin with –his own words. She had always known deep down she could be _more_. Greater. Everything up to that point had been a stepping stone to her ascension. Every deceit. Every body left in her wake. Even the girl who sacrificed her future so Priya could have her freedom.

And yet. The immortal felt compelled to return because of that promise.

Priya no longer needed an army to invade the castle of her pig-mannered, boar-headed once-captor. She and Adam ran the distance in a matter of minutes. Single-handedly smashed the guards to a bloody pulp on the ground and walls, like a morbid, twisted painting. She didn’t think anything of it, more akin to squashing an annoying fly buzzing around her head. That was –until a cry reached her ears. The sound had come from the pig’s room on the upper floor. That voice had been too familiar.

Priya had ran with all her strength.

But when she kicked down the door to that accursed chamber, seconds later, it had already been too late. One heart beat instead of two. The wrong heart.

Mindlessly, she had made her way to the limp body of the girl, only to find her sleeping, never to wake, in a pillow of her own blood. A fatal wound to the head leading to sudden cardiac arrest –that was all it had taken for him to kill her. After everything she had endured, in the pig’s harem and in his prison of a castle, waiting and waiting for Priya… she died from a _single_ blow to the head.

A sick irony; that the vampire gifted with speed had been too slow to save the one thing left in the world she felt was worth anything.

 _“The wolf doesn’t give a damn about the lamb’s demise.”_ Adam had said to her from the doorway. _“Kneeling over a mortal does not become you, Priya. She was but a speck of dust to your eternity.”_

And she had been. So very fragile and _far_ beneath her. Priya had no reason to feel the way she did gazing over her motionless figure. She told herself she didn’t care, yet something shattered for her that night. She felt it crack so clearly, like glass breaking beneath her fingertips.

Then –Priya revelled in the screams of the man who murdered what little remained of her humanity.

That same burning in her chest returned to overthrow the numb cold. Except it was far worse this time. Because instead of a face she could distort to hell in a distant memory…

…now she saw Rose.

 

  …

 

 

**[Rose]**

 

It was over.

Although her friends were chasing after her, Kamilah gaining steady ground from tree to tree, Rose deep down knew it was futile. Adam knew exactly where he was headed.

One final leap and stomach-plummet later, Rose felt everything come to an abrupt halt. Seconds after her head stopped spinning, her eyes focused on a moonlit clearing, too serene-looking to be tainted by blood. Her life’s blood.

Adam stood behind her with one hand wrapped loosely around her neck, fingers curled to resemble a claw –and a clear threat. Straight ahead, Kamilah landed and froze, as did the others, several dozen meters behind her. The message was easy to decode: ‘move, and I rip out her throat.’ In reality, it really wouldn’t matter if they moved or not, but Rose still hadn’t gathered her bearings enough to let them know.

That was when she noticed a different shadow –one that touched down onto the grass at the same time as Kamilah, roughly the same distance, though from a slightly different angle.

“How nice of you to join me this fine evening.” Adam greeted in a sickeningly sweet tone. Rose could not believe her eyes. “Priya.”

There the designer stood, deadlier than she had ever seemed before, in a chic black outfit and leather boots, hair tousled and out of its usual ponytail stylishly curled over one shoulder. Eyes the deepest shade of crimson they had ever been, muscles strained. 

In a flash –the killer look was gone, replaced by everyday, carefree Priya. “Mind if I crash this party?” she asked charmingly. Avery just then landed softly next to her, seeming entirely out of breath.

Rose couldn’t wrap her head around what happened – _how can Priya possibly be here?_ They had been on the phone less than eight minutes ago. She considered the possibility Adam had already killed her and this was some weird form of traversing to the afterlife… but her wrist hurt like it was on literal fire, chocking every word out of her long before it formed, and there wasn’t supposed to be any pain in heaven.

“Did you… did you really _run_ all the way out here from your club?” Vega’s voice somehow edged on laughter, anger and shock all at once.

“No… I was in the general area and heard the commotion.” Priya waved off quite convincingly, for someone serving the world’s most obvious lie. She could be saying the ground was pink and it would have made more sense in that moment.

“Interesting. I have known you intimately for the one hundred and fifty seven years of your life and I can safely say you don’t take strolls in forests… _ever_.” He said back, just as charmingly. Rose thought perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to die before she got any more clues to their past relationship. “And most definitely not dressed like that.”

“What’s wrong with my getup?” Priya sounded almost offended. She made to take one half-step forward in the process— and immediately Vega hissed.

“Don’t _move_.” Poison seeped into the words. “I know exactly how fast you are, Priya and these tricks won’t work on me.” The designer’s eyes hardened. “You aren’t faster than Kamilah and even she won’t make it in time to save Rose, here.”

“Adam–”

Adam’s hand suddenly seized Rose’s throat tight enough to cut off her air supply. She chocked from the force. “I cannot _believe_ this!” He snapped. “I could have expected it from everyone here but _you_.” The mask fell entirely off his face after that, cold fury coating his voice in hard layers. “You! Who shared my vision!”

Priya seemed to feel the impact of being struck by something for the very first time. “I-”

“Running all the way out here for _her_!” Adam shook the assistant like a ragdoll. “A mewling little human. A worm.” Rose couldn’t get room to breathe. “What are you even doing, Priya! You dare to turn against _me_ after everything I have given you?”

The designer stood locked in place. Rose had never seen her jaw this tight before.

“Have you forgotten? I took a runaway slave with the heart of a wolf and I made her a _queen_!” Adam hissed.

Rose had managed to get an angle that allowed for some measly amount of oxygen, but now even that felt extinguished by the truths laid bare before her. _A… what._

“And you, Avery! Who was it that found out the lies you had been fed to your entire life by those Hunters? Who helped you find your real family?” he continued. “Without me you would have been so stuck on your oaths you’d end your own immortality by walking into sunlight. Everything both of you are, you owe it all to _me_. Even when you broke off on your own, I let you. Now, it is time to join me once more.”

Priya threw a sideways glance at Avery. The younger vampire cut a horizontal line across her hand, letting a stream of blood flow in warning. Their eyes remained locked in battle. Rose felt her stomach clench. She didn’t think she would live to see the day Avery turned on her clan leader. 

Priya averted her eyes first.

When they turned to meet Rose’s, they were _unfeeling_.

“Of course –you’re right.” She huffed with a small shake of her head.

Rose felt perhaps the biggest pain she had experienced all night; that of betrayal. _“You trust me at your own peril, Rose.”_ The designer’s words repeated in her head like a broken record, driving her to insanity. How could she have been so _wrong_ —

 _“Maybe. But I trust you anyway.”_ Her own reply ceased the loop.

She didn’t tear her gaze away from Priya’s, this time. Foolish or not, she’d stick to her decision until her final breath. She had chosen to trust her. She would trust her, until the last drop of her blood was drained from her body. Until her heart gave its final beat.

“I don’t know what I was thinking…” The designer said, half-stressed and half-agitated.

Adam believed her _just_ enough to lower his guard—

Faster than Rose had seen _anything_ blink in and out of existence, Priya was right before her eyes, gripping Adam’s forearm with both hands so he couldn’t crush Rose’s windpipe instantly. A quarter breath later, Kamilah’s hand closed around his free wrist and twisted it with a sickening crack. Before he even had the time to scream, Avery’s bloodied palm was coming down onto his eyes, burning them like sunlight. Adam howled violently, reflexively letting go of his captive.

Rose only saw Priya after that.

Her stomach pulled again and they were standing further away, her whole body shaking as the designer’s cold hands grasped her biceps to keep her upright. Screams were filling her ears –Adrian’s roars and fists beating the life out of bone and flesh. Rose was going into shock.

“Look at _me_.” Priya shook her back into reality. There was something undeniably gentle in her red eyes. “Look at me, Rose. Not behind me.” Guided by her wonderful, husky voice she did, focusing only on the way the flawless face of the vampire captured the moonlight, shutting the rest of the world off. Priya’s hands came up to frame her neck. Rose felt tears slide down her cheeks as she leaned into the touch. “You’re alright, baby. You’re going to be fine.”

Rose buried her face into the designer’s neck, basking in the familiarity of her scent. Held onto her with every ounce of strength she had left. She hugged her like the world was ending, until she convinced herself she was _real_ and she came to save her and she _did_.

“Priya…” Rose stuttered in a broken whisper, minutes later. The vampire released her enough to be able to look at her. “I don’t want to go to the hospital.”

An airy chuckle left the designer’s ruby lips. “Come now, darling, don’t be a baby.” Easy for her to say, she wasn’t the one with re-broken bones. With the adrenaline dying down, it was starting to hurt like an absolute _bitch_.

Adrian cautiously approached, not to ruin their moment, followed by Lily, then Jax. Kamilah hang back, in a tense sort of staring contest with Avery. Rose hugged every one of her friends.

“I thought I lost you.” Lily repeated so fast by her ear, squeezing her tight, in a non-life-threatening way.

“Priya.” Adrian said. “I couldn’t have done this without you. Thank you.”

“You can thank me by getting us out of this damned forest _asap_. The humidity is ruining my hair.” The vampire waved irritably.

“I can give you directions, but I still have things to take care of.” Adrian’s features lined with anger. _Of course. Nicole._

Jax and Lily decided they would be of more use to him than Rose and went along, after a promise to come check up on her later. The trio sped out of sight. Which left Priya supporting Rose with one arm around her waist, while Kamilah bickered with Avery like an old, married couple about who was getting the car.

“I am way faster than you, I can just go take it.” The queen said.

“No, thanks. I’d rather not have another close call with death tonight because of your driving.” Avery bit back.

“It’s not my driving you have a problem with.”

“No, it’s _all_ of you—”

Priya cleared her throat pointedly. “I can’t believe I’m the one to interrupt the drama, but could you two lovebirds go at it another time? We have a hurting human right here.” And Rose was very curious about the story there, but she was also to the point of tears from the pain, so it would have to wait.

“Stay put.” Kamilah placed a heavy hand on Avery’s shoulder.

“Don’t _touch_ me.” The younger vampire growled, but the queen was already gone.

By the time Adrian’s _Mercedes_ came into view, Rose was ready to collapse. Priya was the only thing keeping her on her feet, distracting her with a hand in her hair and lips on her cheek. The atmosphere in the car was loaded, with Avery and Kamilah throwing quips at each other the entire drive to the hospital. Still, Rose felt the most content she had in a very long time, safe in the back with Priya’s cool arm around her neck.

It had been a very long night. But dawn was finally breaking.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments everyone! I absolutely love hearing what you guys think. Would you be interested in a Kamilah x Avery separate fic that explores their past? I'm tempted to write one *insert thinking emoji here*.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say sometimes endings are the best beginnings. Rose is starting to see why. A grand saga in her life concludes, opening a new road ahead for her to follow. Stronger and wiser.

 

 

**[Rose]**

On Rose’s first day back to work, her office was filled with flowers.

Beautiful, aromatic bouquets, with matching gift-cards wishing her a fast recovery, signed by Jax, Lily, Adrian and even Kamilah. Avery’s gift had come way earlier, while Rose was still hospitalized, the evening after her surgery. The vampire had snuck into her room at a non-visiting time, dropping a smug grin and a small box onto the table beside her bed. Any less high on painkillers and Rose would never have accepted it, yet by the time she came to her senses she was alone with the market’s most expensive smartphone to call her own.

Rose had been on the lookout for Priya’s move, after that one. Avery had caught her off guard, but there was no way she was going to allow any more hundred-dollar gifts to spoil her just because most of her friends happened to be crazy-rich vampires. 

Except she couldn’t exactly refuse a present when it was already waiting for her at home. As soon as Rose had entered her bedroom, she noticed it –the velvet red box surrounded by rose petals sitting on her bed. Twin rubies refracted the light on the inside, in a way that was as breathtaking as it was hypnotizing. Rose couldn’t tear her eyes off her own reflection in the mirror, once she put on the earrings.

In a strange way they felt –right.

The second surprise had come the next morning, when she had sleepily opened her wardrobe to get dressed for work. None of her normal –normal _priced_ – clothes were there. Everything, from the basest shirt to her best suit, was replaced by mind-blowingly expensive designer outfits. All seemingly tailored to her, to her style and best features. Rose didn’t know how to get to work without everyone on the train wondering how an assistant could ever afford a _Lacroix_ and a _Chanel._

Even Adrian had done a massive double take, the words ‘welcome back’ half freezing on his lips.

Priya hadn’t called, yet, for once, it didn’t feel like faceless silence.

 _All in due time._ Rose thought and threw herself into her work, like always. Life seemed to finally settle back into its normal rhythm for her. A routine she could be infinitely glad for –she had had enough excitement to last her a lifetime.

Rose took the whole week to gather her strength, build up her confidence. Meanwhile, she had been following a certain designer’s interviews online on breaks, about her latest collection that had taken the fashion world by storm.

 _“So, Priya. I must say;_ brilliant _designs.”_ The host of the show said in the video. _“Please, tell us. What inspired you to bring these bold masterpieces to life?”_

Priya slowly raised an elegant eyebrow, lips moulding to the sexiest smirk, playing with the camera as well as the anticipation of the crowd. _“What inspires an artist? Their muse, of course.”_

 _“A muse.”_ The man holding the microphone repeated, as though scandalized. _“Oh, but you just dropped a bomb on us, miss Lacroix! You_ must _give us a hint.”_

 _“A hint, then.”_ Priya leaned ever-so-slightly towards the mic, dark eyes piercing straight through the camera. _“She who dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose. Now, won’t you step into my parlor?”_ her naturally throaty voice dropped an octave, every bit the sinful spider. 

Rose leaned back in her seat, in her flower-scented office. Contrary to the hastening of her heart, a slow, private smile formed on her lips. That sounded suspiciously much like a challenge. Like an invitation, straight into the winding stair from which there was said to be no return.

She had never been particularly good at resisting those.

 

…

 

Outside the Raines Corp. building, the cool night breeze caressed Rose’s cheeks. She breathed the feeling in deep, her gaze sweeping towards the myriad lights of the sleepless city, rather than the quiet of the nearby station. Rose hesitated for only a moment; she let the last train back home go.

The cab pulled over in front of a very familiar, industrial-looking building in SoHo. For once, the assistant wasn’t second-guessing her actions when she walked up to the entrance and rang the bell. Seconds later, a bare-chested houseboy answered the door. He didn’t seem to recognize Rose, but he did appraise her outfit with a small smile.

“Hello. Can I help you?” the handsome young man asked, a slight nervous waver to his voice. Rose was not used to having that effect on people.

“I’m here to see Priya. Is she inside?” she replied calmly.

“Y-yes. But, is she expecting you? I’m not supposed to allow in anyone who doesn’t have a personal invite…”

“She expects me.” Rose said, not knowing herself where the unwavering certainty came from. It was welcome all the same.

“Well, allow me to escort you upstairs then.” A brilliant smile graced his features.

A thought occurred to Rose as soon as she stepped into the massive, crimson-themed living hall –she had never stood there alone before. Someone had always been alongside her, as an anchor, a support. This time, she finally felt her own two feet were enough to keep her up to Priya’s eye-level.

Speaking of the devil, the vampire dramatically emerged from the balcony, clad in a tight white outfit and sporting silver high heels. She casually leaned against the railing, observed Rose with an appraising eye. A slow, devious smile spread across succulent lips. “Well, well. Look who decided to answer temptation’s call.”

The clan leader took her time down every step, until she came to stand directly in front of Rose. Deep eyes followed the line of her jaw to the rubies catching the light underneath waves of maroon hair. Something hot that didn’t quite have a name flashed through her gaze. Then, Priya leaned in and kissed her in both cheeks, nuzzling her skin on her way back. 

“I _love_ the look, by the way. It’s like a gift to me… from me.” The designer commented, voice growing increasingly hungry. “You.” Fingers suddenly snapped at the shock-still houseboy who had escorted Rose. The poor man hadn’t dared breathe during their exchange. “Drinks. _Fast_.”

“You look gorgeous.” Rose said once they were alone. “Thank you for the earrings and… everything.” She sheepishly motioned towards her clothes. “Though it is a bit much.”

“Hush. Let me admire my masterpiece.” Priya held up a hand. Rose couldn’t exactly complain if those eyes were to be drawn like _that_ to her exposed neck in every new piece of clothing she owned. The angular drop-shoulder top design that now dominated her blouses was no coincidence. Priya had picked _exactly_ what she liked to see… and remove.

The vampire took her good hand and led her to the luxurious red couch, just as their drinks arrived. Rose made to sit at a ‘normal’ distance, just like the first time, fully expecting the tug that brought her nearly flush to Priya’s side.

“Houseboy. _Nobody_ comes into this room or bothers me for the rest of the night, _capisce_?” The man nodded faster than he had perhaps in his entire life. He was out of sight in a matter of heartbeats. Priya’s full attention was now on Rose. “And nobody comes out of it, either.” She whispered the words against her ear. The assistant felt her whole body flush. Satisfied, the designer pulled back and took a generous sip from her drink.

Rose felt she really needed the strength of own cocktail, in that moment. It helped calm the nerves. Sadly, it couldn’t do much for the ache building between her legs. “So,” she began. “Did I ever say how much I appreciate you running forty-plus miles for me that night, or was I in too much pain?” She tried to keep the smile off her tone at the mention of the distance. Key-word being ‘tried’.

The corner of Priya’s mouth twitched at the reminder. In a beat it was gone, and she was ahead on their little game again, solidifying her position with a hand on Rose’s thigh. Clever fingers absently traced small, electrifying patterns there. “And did you come all the way out here just to thank me?” a raised eyebrow challenged.

“No, not really.” Rose shook her head and surged forward, grabbing Priya’s shirt with her good hand as she pressed her lips to the ones tempting her for so long.

Priya leaned into the kiss eagerly, curling her fingers around the back of her neck to keep her there. Not that there was anywhere else Rose wanted to be. Their lips moved together, slow at first, hungry yet unhurried. The human didn’t want to live forever, but she would stop the clock right there if she could, immortalize that moment. With Priya’s smooth skin under her fingertips. Her scent surrounding her like a lover’s embrace. Her tongue dipping past her bottom lip like an unspoken promise.

Her pulse gave a violent shudder.

Rose wrapped an arm around the vampire’s neck, tangling the other in her soft, perfectly-styled hair. She _needed_ her closer. As if reading her mind, Priya pulled her half on top of her, nipping at her lip once before moving to her neck. Rose couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her throat at the sensation, her hips giving an involuntary grind onto the designer.

In the back of her mind, she was aware of clothes being guided off, though far too lost in pleasure to care. Priya’s tongue was doing something to her jugular that had Rose a weak, wet mess. She could feel fangs scraping against her skin and although her body _sang_ for the feeling of them sinking inside her— “Bed.” She huffed out, her hands at the clan leader’s shoulders.

Priya nipped at her skin. Rose nearly died right there.

“Hey.” She found the strength to pull back, stare into endless crimson. “Bed.”

In one swift movement, Priya stood and took her along. Glowing red eyes gave her body, left with just underwear on, a thirsty once-over. The vampire smirked. Threw a little show of slipping out the rest of her own clothes, every move hypnotic like a dancer’s. Rose’s breath caught in her throat.

Then, cold fingers coiled around a pale forearm sensually, nails digging in, just enough to hurt without breaking skin. They stood close. “Careful what you wish for.”

After that, Rose registered a pull and a rapid change of her surroundings.

She barely had the time to admire the decadent space of Priya’s room, before a force pushed her back onto the queen-sized bed. The vampire pounced on top like a panther, pinning her prey down to devour it.

There was nothing slow about their kiss this time, Rose’s lips catching on fangs over and over. The sensation sent cool thrills down her spine every time. Priya pressed her down further. An insistent mouth made its way down the quivering plane of her stomach, further below. Rose’s hands desperately gripped the sheets at the first touch of lips where she most desperately needed them. “ _Ooh_..”

Then, her underwear was getting thrown aside, a tongue pressing just _so_ over her. Rose was arching her back and calling the designer’s name, to ruin her or save her. Perhaps with Priya those were one and the same. Everything felt too much yet not enough; the crest of her pleasure _there_ and simultaneously out of reach.

Without warning, Priya’s fangs sank into her thigh.

That was what finally broke Rose to a thousand pieces.

She cried at the feeling, how intimately deep, how _good_ it was, the all-encompassing euphoria of the bite. Every muscle in her body locked up tight; both welcoming the slow, torturous pleasure and fighting against it in a mind-numbing mix. She couldn’t stop shaking –and Priya wasn’t letting it end.

It seemed like an eternity later that the vampire broke away, blood staining the corner of her mouth, sexily dripping onto her chest.

Rose tried to catch her breath in the blissful afterglow. Until she noticed Priya’s hands gripped the sheets tight enough to rip the fabric apart. The stiffness to her jaw. The struggle in her lidded gaze.

Rose raised a hand up to her hair, but Priya pressed it down, _hard_. “Don’t.” Her voice was strained. “Don’t bring your veins any closer to me now. Your blood feels… stronger. Unlike anything I’ve ever had.” She shut her eyes, as though trying to do the same for all her senses. “I’m –not entirely in _control_.”

She should be afraid.

Rose knew that in that moment she should be terrified. Except, all her instincts screamed to take the tension away from Priya’s beautiful features.

She brought her injured arm up, using it to guide the designer closer. “It’s okay. I trust you.” The words left her mouth first. Then she realized how much she meant them. “If you need more… take what you need.”

Crimson eyes snapped to her own. To the vein beating at her neck. Priya lowered her chin and gave into her deepest instincts. They both moaned at the breaking of skin. The white-hot pleasure of the bite, melting into the unparalleled ecstasy that was feeding.

Rose didn’t try to push Priya away, even when she started to feel the slightest tad faint. She nuzzled her hair, instead. Softly breathed out her name. Slowly, the vampire eased on top of her, until she was more lapping at her neck rather than actively drinking blood.

The dazed human curled two fingers under her chin and silently requested a kiss. Tasting blood didn’t matter when the vampire kissed her so leisurely, hands slipping over her skin for the sake of touching her more. Rose had never felt more sated and relaxed, like lounging on a cloud above a crystal-clear, still lake.

“I need sleep.” She whispered. Priya rolled her eyes but drew the black satin sheets around her. The designer propped her head up on one hand and watched, amused, as Rose reached to remove her earrings, set them aside, then sluggishly fought down the pillows to get comfortable.

Rose thought carefully about her next move in the moments between sleep and awareness and decided: _you only live once._ Casually, she turned towards Priya and into her, nestling against her arm. The vampire raised an eyebrow which Rose pretended not to see.

“Rose.” Priya said. “If you so much as _nudge_ me in the morning when I’ll be sleeping, you’re dead.”

Rose _mhm_ ’ed with a small smile.

For a while longer, her thoughts drifted.

She had come a long way since her eyes were opened to the world of the night. Suffered physically and mentally. Watched loved ones get in harm’s way for her, returned the favor tenfold herself. Experienced in a span of months what others never did in entire lives –and perhaps for the better.

And yet, Rose could not regret a single hardship for where it led her. Not just with Priya, but with herself. Finally, she could look at the mirror and know exactly who was looking back. A human who could be terrified and still choose to fight, who could be bent but not broken, who earned her place in both light and dark like the twin rubies adorning her ears.

There was no telling what the future held in store for her. Yet, for the night, Rose was entirely, wholly and completely content.

Finally, banishing any and all thoughts from mind, the human allowed her vampire’s cool skin to lull her to a long, dreamless sleep.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to everyone who took the time to write a comment and hit me up on tumblr. You guys made this possible. More Priya x Rose will be on the way after the end of BB2, to stay (mostly) loyal to the story, but for now there will be a Kamilah x Avery fic that explores the past and how Gaius' downfall came to be. Stay tuned, tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
